Futa-MLP
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: One of the Sinful's Drabbles winners. The rest should be fairly self evident.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a first. I've used MLP characters for various things, but never really had a full story for it. Not because I don't like it, but because it's difficult to figure out what to do with it. There aren't many other things I write for with the same amount of main characters. I figured it'd be fine to start with my basic story format of taking a character and making them into a futa.**

 **But then I ran into the issue of figuring out which character to turn into a futa, but that went fucking nowhere because all of them fit into an archetype that could be used for a futa. So then I got frustrated, said fuck it, and decided to take the entire mane six and make them into futa anthros. I made a list of all the possible characters that the mane six could meet up with throughout the story, and I promise I really tried not to make Twilight the main character overall. I wanted to make it perfectly equal between the six of them, but some characters only had two or three possible meet ups, and Twilight was in the double digits.**

 **So I'll try to keep the chapters focused on individual characters throughout with focus on mostly everyone. Also I tried to work in a chapter of every one of the possible mane six ships that made legitimate sense, and no I'm not trying to push any one ship or the other.**

 **Also, fairy warning, I cannot write a good opening chapter to save my life. Alright, with the prerequisites out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

Twilight headed out of her castle and closed her eyes, focusing on her destination and casting her teleportation spell. In a flash, she was standing outside her old friend Moondancer's house. It still looked a bit run down, but was in much better shape to how she'd found it when she first tried to reconnect with the antisocial unicorn. The others had likely been helping her with it. Intelligent as she was, Moondancer could build for the life of her.

Chuckling at this thought, Twilight knocked on the door. A second or two passed before the door opened, and Moondancer stepped out of her house to begin practicing her magic with Twilight. "Ready?" Twilight asked her with a smile.

Moondancer nodded, "I've been ready." She said with a smile. It wasn't everyday people got to practice their magic with a princess, especially not one who seemed to physically embody the craft to the degree that Twilight did. "Fair warning, my spells have been known to have some.. unfortunate unintended effects in the past." Twilight have joked about her over exaggerated reputation, half legitimately warned Moondancer.

They would start with a simple transfiguration spell, the same kind that Twilight had struggled with for all of ten seconds when she'd first learned it. Moondancer turned a tree into solid gold and back again, brought a boulder to life as a blue bird, and then began practiced transportation. Teleporting was one thing, that was just moving yourself around. Moving someone else was quite significantly harder.

But Twilight didn't have any fear that Moondancer could do it, and let herself be the practice target; mostly because even if Moondancer failed so hard it broke records, Twilight would have a counter to make it already. Moondancer did a decent job teleporting Twilight a few feet to the left. She was less good about teleporting Twilights clothes along with her.

Both were silent and frozen for a moment as Twilight's clothes, now not being worn, fell to the ground while a perfectly naked Twilight starred in surprise. She could have absolutely countered this, but hadn't been expecting such a thing to occur. After the split second of awkward stillness, Twilight scrabbled for her clothes as Moondancer descended into apologizes.

"W-well, I think now's a good time to take a break from the spellcasting for the moment." Twilight said, face burning red even now that she was dressed. Moondancer nodded, trying to avoid eye contact as they went back inside her house. They tried to avoid talking about it for awhile, but eventually it had to boil over, in this case in the form of Moondancer saying, "I.. I never knew you were a.."

Twilight sighed, "Most don't. Really only Celestia knew. B-by accident of course, nothing like that happened," Twilight said, "After I made my friends in Ponyville, we eventually learned that we had more than a few things in common." "Oh.. ohhh.." Moondancer said, "Is that why you're all such good friends?" Twilight snorted, "Hardly, but it does help to know that anything weird I'm dealing with down there, they've dealt with to."

"So it's natural? It wasn't like a spell mishap?" Moondancer asked. "It's real. I tried to get rid of it when I was younger and first realized most females weren't meant to have one, but that kind of spellcasting was far beyond me. I could probably pull it off now, but I've since learned certain.. benefits to having it." Twilight said. "Such as?" Moondancer asked.

"Well.. you know.." Twilight said, shifting uncomfortably. "Yes I do, but only through study," Moondancer said, "I've never actually.. done that, and I'm hoping hearing about it from you could help me to.. 'get started' out there." "Heh, frankly I could help you 'get started' in a lot of ways, couldn't I?" Twilight said. She'd meant it as a joke, but Moondancer was a bit too logically minded for such things, and took it as an invitation.

"I suppose you could." Moondancer said, using the spell to teleport Twilight out of her clothes, this time on purpose. Twilight's tensed nervously at this, "M-Moondancer, I didn't-" "Would you not want to?" Moondancer asked. "That's not what I meant at all, I just.." Twilight's words began to trail off as Moondancer began to undress. Twilight had, of course, noticed that Moondancer's body had grown in the years since they'd last spent time together, but there was quite a bit of difference between noticing a curve or two and seeing her undress in front of you.

Twilight could feel the heat coming off of her face as her member grew solid from the sight, seven and a half inches in length. Moondancer blushed as well from the knowledge that she was the cause of it, but there wasn't any stopping now. Twilight sat down on the bed at Moondancer's request, the unicorn levitating a bottle of lubrication over and using it to slick Twilight's member. "Why..do you have that?" Twilight asked.

"I've been living alone here for a long time Twilight," Moondancer said, "After awhile I made the logical decision that certain.. urges needed to be met, and took matters into my own hands; figuratively speaking." She said, moving over to Twilight and positioning herself above Twilight's member. This wasn't exactly Twilight's first time, but despite the use of toys, it was in fact Moondancer's; and that fact made her nervous.

Moondancer seemed to be treating it as more a mechanical process than a passionate one though, which at least made things less awkward for her. The unicorn dropped her hips harder than she probably should have, yelping as she took Twilight's rod into her pussy. Twilight grit her teeth, holding onto Moondancer's hips. After a moment of stillness for Moondancer to grow used to the feeling, she began to move her hips, slower this time, to take Twilight's member deeper into her. Twilight groaned, focusing at first on just moving her hips in rhythm with Moondancer's.

Soon though she wanted to make Moondancer's first time better, and moved her head forward. Moondancer's chest wasn't exactly big, but it was sensitive nonetheless, and her body tensed up around Twilight's cock as she began to suck on one nipple while teasing the other with her fingers. Twilight began to thrust up into her harder, forcing herself a bit deeper into her as she went.

Moondancer, not prepared for this in the slightest, reached her peak embarrassingly quick, crying out as she came. Twilight's member throbbed, not having cum and now feeling she wouldn't get the chance to as she felt Moondancer's juices drip down her shaft. "That was... an excellent... start.." Moondancer panted. "Yeah, you.." Twilight paused, "Start?"

Twilight, it seemed, had been underestimating her friend's stamina, as well as her desires..

* * *

 **I'll be going down the list giving each of the mane six a chapter and then going back to Twilight to reset until the others start running out of chapter possibilities. When everyone's run out, I'll switch to mane six shipping, and then the final chapter. Oh, and here's a question that'll make more sense to those who read the betas for this story when it was in Sinful's Drabbles, but which would be better, Spike as a male or Spike as a C-boy. Given the circumstances I'm unsure which would be better, so I'll let the reviews decide.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rarity walked into her boutique. Well, one of her many, as she had grown to have quite a few now, spreading out across different towns. She was now visiting her shop in Manehatten, a city that, despite her former affections, she had grown to hate. One could only have so many negative experiences with a place before they negative feelings for it began to stick. She never stuck around if she didn't have to, but as far as she was concerned, she most certainly did have to, as she refused to sit back and let a friend and co-worker work themselves to death.

Granted, Coco Pommel didn't feel like she was working herself to death at all, or even working more than the normal amount she always had worked. She just hadn't actually taken a break from it since starting to work for Rarity, which in Rarity's mind was equivalent to worker abuse, as she hadn't specifically told Coco to take any kind of break. She had thought about simply telling her to now, but with how rest shy Coco had become, and Rarity's personal flare for the dramatic, it just made more sense for her to go in person and take her to a break, by force if necessary.

Thankfully she did not need to drag Coco Pommel kicking and screaming to the spa, which she had been fully prepared to do after a particularly egregious experience with Rainbow Dash, and just closed the shop for a day. "Thanks for the day off Rarity, but it really wasn't necessary." Coco insisted as Rarity led her to the spa in Manehatten. She had personally grown to prefer the one in Ponyville despite it being smaller and less extravagant, but the local one would do.

"Oh nonsense dear, an overworked mare doesn't get any work done. I think you'll find the work much easier to return to after you've a chance to relax from it." Rarity said. Coco shrugged, knowing that arguing wouldn't get her anywhere. They went inside, and with hardly any wait as all, as Rarity was known both for her business in town and for her multiple meetings with the Princess do help keep Equestria safe, the two mares were sitting in a tub of heated water to relax.

Though Coco quickly realized that Rarity wasn't exactly all mare. As she undressed to get into the water, Coco blushed deeply at the sight of her having a member. Coco had been a bit uneasy about undressing completely for the water at all, but Rarity had convinced her. But seeing that had her completely red faced, which her normally light colored fur made impossible to hide from view.

It actually took Rarity a moment to realize what had her so flustered. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't even think to mention it." She said. "I hope it isn't any kind of bother." "O-oh no, not at all." Coco said, Rarity smiling at this as they both went to get into the water. Coco supposed that it was nothing to be too stricken by. She'd known that futas existed, she'd just never actually seen one before. She found it hard not to keep glancing back at it.

It became even harder not to look as Rarity's member grew stiff. Rarity either didn't notice or didn't think there was anything to say about it, as she didn't say anything as her cock slowly went from soft to full mast as they sat in the water. Coco reasoned that the stiffness was caused by the heat from the water and Rarity's relaxation, but still found herself embarrassed to be seeing it.

"If you find it so interesting, you can feel free to try handling it." Rarity said teasingly, having noticed Coco's staring. "I-I'm sorry." Coco said, looking down when she realized she'd been caught. "Oh no need for that. It's my fault for not having better control over the thing," Rarity said, "Having an attractive mare around, undress even, leaves it stiff as a slab until I can be alone to take care of it. Happens every time I go to the spa with someone. Me and Fluttershy made assisting each other with desires a part of our weekly spa time." She giggled.

Coco went the reddest her face could go at the knowledge that it had actually been her body that had Rarity so hard. Rarity saw this and said, "Oh don't worry, I wouldn't ask you to actually do anything, I was only teasing before. Attractive as you are, and as much as getting a glance with you and that body would be simply divine, I could never exploit a friend like that." Rarity assured her.

Coco was quiet for a few more moments, and Rarity worried that she had embarrassed the blue haired mare too much for her to even speak. Then, Coco said, "Well, it isn't exploiting if the friend gets to enjoy it to right? Like you and Fluttershy?" Coco asked, managing to look up and meet Rarity's eyes, seeing her surprised expression, "Oh darling you don't have to do that, I've gotten quite good at handling it myself." Rarity said, her cheeks starting to flush as Coco moved over until she was next to her, "Well, I'm not sure I'd be very good at it, but I'd like to try at least." Coco said.

"Well, if you insist." Rarity said, smiling, "I'll be sure to give you a good time as well~" Rarity moved her hand under the water and between Coco's legs, her palm finding and grinding against her exposed slit gently. Coco moaned softly as she moved her own hand over. She hesitated for a moment before she gripped Rarity's cock, feeling how hard it was.

"Just move it up and down." Rarity said softly, already getting some thrill from Coco's grip on her. Coco held it tighter and began to work her hand along Rarity' length. Rarity returned the favor with her own hand, going from rubbing Coco's slit, which would have been soaked even if it weren't under the water, to pushing two fingers inside and probing her pussy gently in search of particularly sensitive areas.

Two fingers became three as Coco's hand moved faster along Rarity's rod, her grip tightening to make it even better as she jerked from tip to base. Coco couldn't help but moan from Rarity's evidently experienced fingers as she continued to try to please her. Rarity's breathing had picked up as she was stroked, but she was still able to hold in her moans, which seemed to encourage the earth pony to please her more.

Coco moved, lowering her head down and licking cautiously at Rarity's tip. Her rod seemed to twitch from this attention, and Coco kept going, working Rarity's length with both hands as she kissed and sucked on the top of it. Rarity groaned, and could feel Coco's warm slit clench around her fingers in excitement at this. Rarity moved Coco's body more, placing her legs on either side of her head so she could push her tongue against and inside Coco's eager pussy, forming a sixty-nine.

Coco moaned against Rarity's cock as she felt her tongue push into her, and squirmed against the unicorn as they both went. Coco began moving her head down to take more of Rarity's cock into her mouth, sucking on it more. Rarity was willing to bet that this was her first time doing this with her mouth, which actually made it more enticing for Rarity. She pushed her tongue deeper into her, stirring her pussy to bring her more pleasure.

Coco couldn't handle much more, her pleasure reaching its peak a few minutes later. Rarity eagerly lapped up the sweet juices that drenched her face as Coco came, her own member throbbing as she got close. Coco was breathing hard, but wanted to finish the job. She pushed her head down to take more of Rarity's cock, getting five of Rarity's seven inches into her mouth at once.

Rarity groaned, "I-I'm going to cum~" She warned her. Coco managed to lift her head back up so the seed didn't shoot down her throat, but ended up getting a face full of it instead. "M..my apologies dear.." Rarity panted, though the sight of Coco's cum covered face was an enticing one at that. "We can stop now if you want." Coco wiped her face clean of the cum, looking down and seeing Rarity's cock still standing at attention. She smiled, moving closer, "I could stand to go a little longer~"


	3. Chapter 3

Rainbow Dash was on her way back from a training session with the Wonderbolts. Training always left her feeling great no matter how tired she was, but now that she was in, it felt even better; though it was a little annoying now, as she about to go through all the routines again without the team. She wouldn't be practicing by herself, which she probably would have been under normal circumstances. No, she had somepony else to show the moves she had learned and take through the routines so she could reach Dash's rank one day.

Lightning Dust had been training with Rainbow Dash every day after her practices with the Wonderbolts for quite awhile. Dash had been skeptical about helping the combative, aggressive mare from getting back into the academy and possibly even back into the Wonderbolts, as she feared she might be just as big a danger as she had been before, maybe even more so then if she had the skills from Dash.

But Dash couldn't exactly just give up on somepony, especially not after she and Pinkie had managed to wrangle Gilda back into friendship. She figured Lightning Dust was probably going to end up back at the academy one way or another, so she might as well be the one to help her get there. Maybe she could get her to occasionally show a little compassion instead of always thinking with her wings like Dash herself used to.

Dash was always a bit slower during their two pony training, as she was jut getting off from serious training with the team. This fact didn't seem to holt Lightning Dust's comments about Dash repeatedly slowing down when they were flying together. Rainbow Dash felt at first that she was trying to make herself feel better by putting Dash down, but as they kept at it, realized that Dust was trying to get Dash to keep going, egging her on to make their practices a competition.

When she knew this, the routines became a bit more fun to go through, as she felt no shame in hurling small jabs back at Lightning whenever she botched a routine or was too slow to pull off a move. Dash was caught the slightest bit off guard by more racy comments, such as Lightning Dust implying that Dash was only lagging behind so she could stare at Dust's ass as they flew.

Dash quickly got accustom and began hurling suggestive remarks right back at her. The two enjoyed their time training and kept at it. On one occasion though, after they had landed for the day and were waiting for normal feeling to return to their limbs, Lightning Dust let it slip that she knew Rainbow Dash was a futa. Evidently back when they were both at the academy, she had caught Dash attempting to 'relieve a bit of pressure' in the showers.

Dash had never been shy about the extent of her gender, never trying to hide it from anypony. Being caught doing something like that was a bit more embarrassing, but Rainbow Dash could shrug it off; especially coming from Lightning Dust. What made Dash wonder however, was why she had brought it up at all. It wasn't like there'd been any need to.

When asked, Lightning just said, "Well, I just figure you being so hard up from watching me is why you take so long to catch up." Dust joked, "I'd ask you to take care of it before you get here, but then we'd have to take even longer to get started." Dash rolled her eyes, "Well it isn't like I can help it unless you wanna 'lend a hand' over here before practice every day."

"Naw, then we'd wear each other out before we got flying. How about after? Whoever flies fastest gets top~" Lightning Dust said with a wink. Dash knew she was joking, but couldn't help but blush a little. They'd both made sexual comments now and then, but never actually implied they would do anything. Dash tried to shrug it off and focus on the flight like usual.

When they were done however, Dust didn't just see Dash off with a snide comment. She pushed the rainbow maned Pegasus onto the ground in a sitting position. "Hey, what was that.." Dash's word stopped as Lightning Dust started removing her flight suit, "I finished faster, so I'm on top remember? I know you've got a horrible memory but come on Rainbow." Dust chuckled, reaching down and rubbing gently at the already growing bulge in Dash's uniform. Even Dust seemed surprised that she was already that stiff.

"I-I thought you were joking." Dash said, staring as the flight suit slid down Dust's legs, leaving her naked in front of her. "Well, what do you think now~?" Dust asked with a smirk. Dash's only response was to hurriedly get her own suit off, freeing her painfully stiff cock. Dust whistled, "Wow, I'll be honest, I didn't think it would be that big.." "What, you gonna wuss out on me now?" Dash said, half out of it being her default setting for Dust, half out of genuine fear that Dust would stop and leave her alone with the stiffness.

Dust snorted, "As it. Just gotta get it wet first." Lightning Dust got down, lowering her head to Dash's member and beginning to lick along its length. Dash moaned, shifting where she sat. She doubted they would get seen by anyone, as they were far enough out from any of the towns to avoid it. Still, she'd only ever done sexual things in doors, save for one experience when Pinkie wanted to test the limits of Twilight's cloud walking spell.

Dash grit her teeth to avoid whimpering when Dust lifted her head away from Dash's now slick member. She moved over, lining up her slit, now wet as well in anticipation, and lowered it down onto Rainbow's rod, taking it inside slowly. Dash groaned as Lightning Dust held onto her shoulders and began to ride her. The movements were slow at first, but quickly picked up as Dust grew used to the feeling of Rainbow's length inside of her.

As Dust bucked her hips, taking more of Rainbow's cock into her warm pussy inch by inch, Dash couldn't help but wonder how long Dust had been planning this. Dust moaned as she rode Dash's rod harder, pushing her hips down more aggressively. On bottom or not, Rainbow wasn't gonna just sit there. She reached up, grabbing Lightning Dust's firm ass and thrusting up to force her cock deeper into her pussy, making her moan louder as their movements began to sync up and put them at the same pace.

By the end of it they were moving faster against each other than most ponies were even capable of, though more out of both being a bit pent up than conscious choice. With both pegasi going out of their way to try and outlast the other, the fun lasted a good thirty minutes more before either of them finally broke. Dash grunting as her rod erupted with hot seed, pumping it into Lightning Dust's pussy.

Lightning Dust herself could have only held on another few seconds, and the filling up was more than she could take, she groaned loud as she went over the edge as well, her pussy clamping down around Rainbow's cock as she came, her juices washing over the futa mare's member. Both sat panting for a few moments before recovering, or at least trying to seem like they'd recovered. Both quickly got dressed so they could fly off. They didn't say anything else before they left, so Rainbow Dash wasn't certain of what if anything this meant.

But she was certain that she was going to be top next time.

* * *

 **For those few of you who may be curious, I did in fact take elements of Blackrom for this. If you don't know what fandom that's from, just check my profile for an explanation. If you do know it, then I'm sorry/don't worry, because I don't intend to full on make it a part of this story, as I fear combining elements from a fandom like that and one like this would cause some sort of quantum fandom collapse. Well, mostly because it would make the story a breeding ground for trolls who reject interesting ideas just because they have a grudge against the source of said ideas, but what can you do.**


	4. Chapter 4

Despite how much Fluttershy cared for her friends, she was still extremely antisocial. If not asked directly, she would rarely leave her cottage to go visit anypony, hence Rarity demanding their weekly spa visits. Still, even in spite of this, she could still occasionally work up the nerve to not only go visit one of her friends without invitation, but to even invite them over to her cottage.

And on truly rare occasions, she could even do so with ponies other than her five best friends, who she was most comfortable talking to and spending time with. Tree Hugger had become a good friend though, and so Fluttershy found that it would be rude not to invite her over at least once to see if she liked visiting. Tree Hugger accepted, which left Fluttershy with a massive sense of relief.

Fluttershy spend some time nervously setting up her cottage for a visit, and paradoxically it was Discord who calmed her down, reminding her that Tree Hugger would all but certainly love her nature centric home. "If you're really worried about things somehow going wrong, I can leave you and her be for the time while she's here." Discord offered her.

"Of Discord you don't have to do that." Fluttershy said. "Well of course I don't, but I'm not sure she really wants to see me on a visit, and not to put too fine a point on it, but the feeling is rather mutual." Discord said with a grumble, "Besides, it's been a whole few hours since I last spend a little quality time with the others, they're probably dying to have me over."

"Discord, please don't start tormenting anypony." Fluttershy said. "I don't torment anymore, I just vex, confuse, and when I'm feeling up to it, baffle ponies." Discord corrected as he floated out of the cottage and up towards the clouds to do/say Celestia only knew to Rainbow Dash and the other pegasi living above them at the moment.

Not long after, Tree Hugger arrived. As Discord had predicted, Tree Hugger loved Fluttershy's place, and they got to talking comfortable. After they'd had tea, Tree Hugger mentioned how she had started learning to clear blocks in a pony's energy flow through massage. "Want to see? I could like, show you if you want." She said with a kind smile. Fluttershy blushed lightly, "Would I have to.. undress for it?"

"Just your top half, and I'd be behind you the entire time, so don't even worry about it." Tree Hugger said with a smile. Fluttershy bit the inside of her cheek, but didn't want to seem rude. She nodded, turning around and quickly moving her arms to pull her dress down to the top half bunched around her waist. She didn't want Tree Hugger to accidentally see what she had down there.

Tree Hugger sat down behind Fluttershy, "Thank for letting me try this, I haven't had many Pegasi to really practice this on. Let me know if you start to feel any negative blocks in your chakras." She said, beginning to move her hands along Fluttershy's back. "Okay." Fluttershy said, though she wasn't altogether sure what a block in chakra would feel like. She did recognize the feeling of a good massage through, and Tree Hugger's hands felt amazing on her, releasing the pressure and tension fro her back and shoulders; some of which had ironically been put there by the stress of Tree Hugger's visit.

As it happened, Tree Hugger's work over turned out to be a bit too good. When Fluttershy realized she was starting to get stiff from it, her body started to lock up again nervously. "Just relax, let energy flow through you and carry away your cares~" Tree Hugger's voice mixed with the motions of her hands made it all but impossible to obey. She knew she needed to tell Tree Hugger to stop before her erect member became extremely obvious, but when the earth pony moved her hands to her wings to begin massaging, Fluttershy forgot she was even a futa it felt so good.

"Wow," Tree Hugger said when she felt how tense Fluttershy's wings were, and heard the moans from her as she eased them, which sounded erotic even to Tree Hugger, "I guess it's true what they say about Pegasi carrying so much tension in their wings." Fluttershy just absentmindedly nodded, not noticing or caring that her cock, in growing completely stiff, had pushed the covering out of the way and made it visit.

It was still another minute or two before Tree Hugger noticed it while massaging her wings, "Woah, guess this works better than I thought." Tree Hugger said, surprised. She moved her hands away from Fluttershy's wings and around her body, one hand going to the Pegasus's chest and cupping her left breast to massage instead, the other going down and firmly gripping her eight inch cock.

Fluttershy whimpered, "T-Tree Hugger, y-you s-sh-shouldn't touch it.." She said, squirming. "Sorry, but if I leave it unsatisfied it'll throw your energy waaaay out of whack. Can't do that. Just let me take care of it real quick." The earth pony said, working her hand up and down the length as her other hand got a bit rougher with Fluttershy's soft breast.

After a few minutes without Fluttershy cumming, Tree Hugger decided to change tactics. She moved both hands to Fluttershy's chest, groping the yellow furred futa's tits skillfully as she moved herself even closer to Fluttershy, to the point that she could feel Tree Hugger's larger breasts against her. Tree Hugger moved her legs so they wrapped around Fluttershy's waist, letting her press her feet together around Fluttershy's cock, "This worked wonders back in the commune, so it should work for you to." She said, her warm breath on Fluttershy's neck making her length twitch between Tree Hugger's soft feet.

Tree Hugger began to pump them up and down Fluttershy's cock as her hands continued to work over her breasts. Fluttershy couldn't see how she was able to focus enough to do both actions at the same time, and have them both feel so good. At the moment though, she could hardly think at all. Before long her tip was leaking pre-cum over Tree Hugger's toes, which was Tree Hugger's cue to pick the pace up even more.

Fluttershy cried out as she came, back arching as she let out several hot ropes of white cum, shooting them over Tree Hugger's feet. The pleasure of the climax following the intense massage had Fluttershy in pure nirvana. Tree Hugger seemed pleased, "Haven't felt an aura this blissed out in years." She said proudly as Fluttershy panted. Tree Hugger moved her hands and feet back, cleaning off her feet afterwards.

"That.. was.. great.." Fluttershy said. Tree Hugger nodded, "Thanks, but I'm not sure how long your chi is gonna stay flowing this well. I'm gonna have to come back here at least once a week to make sure you don't get all pent up and wound out of whack again." "Right.." Fluttershy said, "Wait, y-you just mean the massage right?" She asked, Tree Hugger grinning, "Well, I know a lot of different kinds, so yeah totally~" She said with a giggle, giving Fluttershy a wink before she headed for the door.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wasn't expecting any visitors this late," Applejack said when she heard the sound of footsteps coming towards the barn. The sun was starting to set, and she knew that the rest of the Apple family was inside the house at the moment. She hoped it was just Pinkie here to share the latest random thing she'd thought up, or a customer here for a late night apple good purchase. The alternative was one of her friends calling her in to help with a disaster, and she didn't want to deal with that this late at night.

When she turned, her eyes widened as she found it to be none of the above. "Well, I hope you don't mind so much considering it's me." Cherry Jubilee said with a smile. "Oh.. not at all, but.. what are ya doing in Ponyville?" Applejack asked. If she'd been able to find a way to say it quickly without sounding rude she would have, but she was a bit shocked at the moment.

"Oh I had a shipment of cherries coming this way, and I figured I'd come with and pay an old employee and friend a visit." She said with a smile, sauntering over to Applejack. "Ya'll didn't have to do that." Applejack said, "Well maybe not," Cherry said, "It's been so long since we last got a chance to.. talk," She said, "I figured we might spend some time together while I'm here~"

Applejack had taken a step back without looking, and stumbled down into a sitting position. Cherry giggled to herself, "No need to be so nervous AJ, it isn't like I haven't come to visit before." She said, moving closer and sitting down, straddling the orange furred earth pony, who was finding it rather difficult to be comfortable with the given situation.

"We agreed we were done with this." Applejack said, though she knew full well she wasn't fooling Cherry, who could probably feel the stiffness in her shorts. "We are," Cherry said with a smile, "But I don't see why we can't go one more round. Just a quick little get together, for old times sake~" Cherry purred, nibbling on Applejack's neck just the way she had when they had been together. If it weren't for that, Applejack might have been able to resist, but the moment she felt it, she knew it was going to happen, and couldn't even honestly say she hadn't wanted it to.

Cherry moved her head up to Applejack's lips, kissing her heatedly as she ground her hips against the farm pony's crotch to get her even harder, if such a thing were even possible. Cherry's tongue pushed into Applejack's mouth and they began to fight for dominance aggressively, Applejack's pushing against hers, curling around it as she move her hands under Cherry's shirt, pushing under her bra to grope her large, soft chest.

Cherry broke the kiss, standing up to pull her shirt and bra off. Her shorts and cherry patterned panties followed them, leaving her naked before Applejack, who had also started undressing. Applejack's breasts were slightly smaller than Cherry's, but her muscled body and eight inch cock had Cherry wet between the legs, exciting her just as much now as when they'd been back on the cherry orchard.

"Let's get you ready~" Cherry purred, lowering herself down and gripping Applejack's member at its base. She gave the tip of her cock a gentle kiss before swirling her tongue around it. She licked up and down, teasingly slow. Cherry always had been great at teasing. Applejack sat there, groaning as Cherry worked over her stiff meat, getting it wet and ready to enter her.

Applejack could feel her about to lift her head away from it, but pushed it back down before she could. She moaned as she held Cherry's head down, thrusting her hips slightly to push her member further into her mouth. Cherry didn't have any problems taking AJ's cock into her throat, sucking it skillfully until Applejack grunted with her climax, cumming down Cherry's throat.

Cherry swallowed it all without gagging, licking her lips when she raised her head, "You always did taste so sweet." She said, giggling as AJ pushed her down onto her back and forced her legs wide open. The blonde earth pony lowered her own now, burying her tongue inside Cherry's already slick pussy. Cherry groaned, grabbing a handful of AJ's hair and holding her head down as she felt the farm pony's tongue push and move deep inside of her, easily finding all the sensitive sweet spots that she'd once memorized, driving Cherry wild.

She squirmed and moaned as AJ ate her out, hands groping and squeezing the red haired anthros ass as she moved her tongue. When she felt that Cherry was getting close, she moved one hand up to her stiff clit, pinching it between her fingers as her tongue moved deeper inside. Cherry yelped in pleasure, hips bucking against Applejack as she came, soaking her face in delicious juices that she eagerly lapped up. "Still so good~" She said as she moved herself to be overtop of Cherry, kissing her deeply again so she could taste her own juices as AJ thrust into her with a moan.

Cherry moaned into the kiss, holding onto Applejack as she felt her large cock push into her warm pussy, moving slowly at first to make sure she could still take all of her size before picking up the pace and pumping into her quicker and harder. Cherry moaned as she let AJ fuck her roughly, but decided she wanted to see how much more the other earth pony could put into it.

Cherry moved her hands down, raising one of them and bringing it down hard on AJ's ass, smacking right on her apple shaped cutie mark. Applejack grunted, her cock throbbing inside of Cherry, "Come on AJ, fuck me for real~" She urged, smacking her ass again harder, "Show me that strength you're so proud of~" She purred, smacking one more time, leaving AJ's ass red around her cutie mark.

Grunting, Applejack picked up the pace, slamming her entire length into Cherry's hot pussy, pulling almost entire out before slamming back in just as hard. The wet sound of their hips slapping together was only drowned out by Cherry's moans of pleasure as she took it, arms and legs locked around Applejack for more, as though fearing Applejack would stop.

Applejack could feel herself getting close, but knew Cherry was right on the edge. She kept it going hard for another minute, Cherry crying out as she went over the edge, her pussy clenching tightly around AJ's shaft as she came. Applejack kept her hips pumping, lengthened and intensifying Cherry's orgasm, and bringing Applejack to her own. Applejack groaned as she felt her cock let out spurt after spurt of hot cum into Cherry, filling her pussy with it.

They laid together panting for a few minutes, waiting until the sensations died down and they could breathe properly again. When they got up and went to their clothes, Applejack said, "Alright, this was the last time, right?" "Oh of course it was AJ, I wouldn't go back on my word." Cherry said. Applejack nodded, but considering this what what they had both said the last two times, AJ was sure they were both lying.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning, warning: FutaXmale, if this is not an interaction you wish to see, please remain calm and exit the chapter before reading it and complaining in the reviews. For those wondering why I feel the need to put up a warning every single time, it's because the one time I didn't, the entire collective reader base screamed at me for, and I quote, 'tricking them into reading something they didn't want to'. Plus, you know, I guess it is kinda fair. Being pan, I sometimes forget that not everyone else is.**

* * *

"Just try not to get a mess everywhere." Mrs. Cake said as she left the house with her husband and children. They had agreed to go out for awhile so Pinkie could be alone with her guest. Not that she didn't love having more people around, she was a fond believer of the, 'the more the merrier' motto, but she figured it would be best if it was just the two of them, at least for now.

Pinkie opened the door when she heard knocking, but frowned when no one was behind it. "Surprise!" Cheese said, hugging her from behind. Pinkie giggled, "No fair, you slipped passed my senses!" "Well I have been practicing." Cheese said, "Nice dress Pinkie," "Nice pirate outfit." Pinkie said, looking over the seafaring wear, "I was just helping some ponies throw a boat party when I got your invitation and came right over."

"And the theme was pirates?" Pinkie asked. "What theme?" Cheese asked. Pinkie blinked, then decided to sidestep that particular conversation in favor of the one she'd had him come over for, "Anyway, thanks for coming by. I figured she could finally, you know, 'do the thing' together." Cheese smiled, hugging Pinkie close again. During his visit in the passed they had gotten rather close, and though they never hesitated to talk about their playful exploits with other ponies, had never gotten around to having any with each other.

Cheese hadn't minded, as Pinkie was just as good a friend without the extra benefits, but he was excited to have them as well as Pinkie led him up to her room. She made sure the door and windows were shut for privacy before turning to Cheese, her fingers gripping the edge of her pink dress and staring to lift it up, going almost torturing slow considering the circumstances.

"Are you ready?" Pinkie asked, equal parts nervous and excited for what she was about to show him. Cheese nodded, unsure why Pinkie was building up so much anticipation, but he knew no good would come from questioning her until he saw what it was. Pinkie threw off her dress dramatically, revealing two things: she hadn't been wearing anything underneath the dress, and that she was a futa.

Cheese's jaw dropped at the sight. She wasn't exactly huge or anything. In fact, at six and a half inches in length, she was the smallest of her friends, who all hovered around seven or eight. Still, Pinkie was proud of her member, and hoped against hope that Cheese wouldn't react the same way the last pony she had shown other than her friends had. They.. hadn't been very supportive of it, and Pinkie hadn't been very happy.

But Cheese smiled at the sight of it, "Wow! You've got both, like a two in one!" Pinkie's grin widened, "That's what I said!" She exclaimed, pulling the other earth pony into a hug, which quickly became a kiss. Cheese hadn't undressed himself, but somehow, when he fell back onto the bed with Pinkie, he had been stripped bare, his own stiff length brushing against Pinkie's. Skilled as he was, even Cheese could get caught off guard by the pink party pony it seemed.

They held the heated kiss for several moments, hands roaming over each other until Pinkie broke it, if temporarily, to speak, "So, you really don't mind at all?" "Why would I?" Cheese asked, confused, "Well, the last stallion I told about it wasn't very nice about it," Pinkie said, "Said he wasn't a.. well, he seemed to think being with me would be just like being with another stallion."

"Sounds like h didn't have a very open mind," Cheese said, "I mean, if he was that hung up about it, he could have still had a ton of fun with you without touching it. Not sure why he'd want to though, it's just common courtesy." Cheese said as his fingers gripped Pinkie's member. Pinkie shuddered, moaning as Cheese's hand worked along her length, "Wow~ you're good at that~" She groaned.

"I've been all over Equestria," Cheese said, "I've learned a few things~" He chuckled, moving his hands down to her hips and pulling the forward. Pinkie was practically sitting on his chest, her member at his face as he began to lick along its shaft. Pinkie moaned, moving her hand behind her to grip Cheese's length and begin stroking it as well. Cheese moaned, lifting his head to take Pinkie's tip into his mouth.

Shuddering, Pinkie stopped him so she could turn over, pushing her member into his mouth as she took his into her own. Cheese was bigger than her, but Pinkie had gotten used to taking larger cocks from her friends, and didn't have any trouble taking Cheese's down her throat as she sucked on it. She wasn't very experienced with balls, as neither she nor any of her friends had that part of the anatomy, and so curiously poked and fondled them as she sucked. Feeling Cheese moan around her cock as his throbbed in her mouth, she figured she was doing it right and kept going.

In return, Cheese moved his hands up to her pussy, teasingly moving a finger around the outside before pushing two inside of it. Pinkie moaned around Cheese's length, bobbing her head faster. The two earth ponies took each other to the hilt, sucking skillfully as though competing to see who could do it better. Pinkie won the unofficial contest a few minutes later when she tasted Cheese's warm seed pumping down her throat. Granted, it wasn't too long after that that her own followed, Cheese swallowing it down.

"Wow, you're still so hard!" Pinkie said with a smile, rubbing his turgid member. Pinkie could go at it for a long, long time-as her friends had learned more than once-but she usually needed at least a minute or two before getting hard again. "Want to try having it somewhere else~?" Cheese asked. Pinkie nodded eagerly, getting off of him and onto her fours, lifting her tail to give him better access.

Cheese got behind her happily, lining his member up to her pussy, only for Pinkie to tell him no. She reached back, spreading her cute pink cheers of her other hole, "Try it there~" She purred. "Are you sure? It might hurt." Cheese said. "Maybe, but it's only fair. I'm gonna get yours as soon as you're done~" Pinkie said with a giggle as Cheese lined up to her ass.


	7. Chapter 7

**The voting was a little scattered, but in the end the general consensus was more for C-boy than straight male. I can't decide which would be better, so I'm happy either way ^-^ Oh, a special thanks to Drunken Hamster for their suggestion, which was rather clever. I won't be going for it though, as despite it actually being biologically correct, it would still probably be harder to believe for most readers than the anthro futas XD Also, if the Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust chapter was borrowing from blackrom, then this chapter is doing something similar to palerom.**

* * *

Spike came downstairs and found, unsurprisingly, Twilight pouring over books. It wasn't just research for research sake or pleasure reading, no, Spike had learned to tell the difference in the air when Twilight was in different states. The lavender alicorn was stress reading, trying to learn about something to prevent what she feared would be some sort of disaster.

"What is it this time?" Spike asked. "Maritonia." She said, "My first ever meeting with the actual officials is coming up. I've been brushing up on their politics, language, tradition, everything really. I don't want to accidentally defend them and nearly go to war like we did with the Yaks; not that we couldn't absolutely handle it, but it wouldn't exactly send a positive message if the princess of friendship started a war."

"Twilight, you've read all of those books already, cover to cover, twice." Spike said, "Brushing up is for people who don't remember basically everything they've ever read, seen, or heard about." "It's just a precaution Spike." She said. "Alright, when did you last sleep, what was the last thing you drank, and when did you last 'visit' Moondancer?" Spike asked, running down his checklist.

"Thirty-one hours ago, coffee, two weeks." Twilight said. None of these answers boded well for her, and the fact that she'd actually answered them truthfully was the biggest warning sign that she was running of fumes. Spike walked over to her, spitting out a ball of green fire that teleported the books back up to Twilight's room, clearing the desk completely.

"Spike!" She said, "I am the princess of friendship, it is my job to know this and be prepared." "And I'm your assistant," Spike said, "It's my job to remind you that you already know this, and you're getting worked up for nothing. You can either calm down and relax willingly, or can make you relax just like we used to do back in Canterlot." He said, Twilight snorting and turning back to her desk to make the books reappear.

Spike rolled his eyes, reaching around Twilight's waist. One hand lifted her skirt while the other powered her underwear, freeing her stiff member, which he gripped firmly, sending a shiver through Twilight's body. "Come on Twilight, it isn't anything new. You just need to relax a little," He said, working his hands along her length, stroking her, "It isn't like we haven't done this before."

"We didn't know what we were doing before." Twilight argued, "We were just going on instinct and curiosity." "All the more reason to do it again now that we do know what we're doing." Spike said, stroking her faster, "Don't worry, if it's anything like it used to be, it won't take you more than like five minutes." He teased, making Twilight blush as he continued to stroke her.

They both knew she wasn't going to actually try and stop him. If she'd wanted to, she could have done so several times over already, levitating him away or teleporting herself without even needing to think too much about it. But she didn't, and he eagerly kept his hands moving, jerking her stiff length harder and faster until she was brought to her peak minutes later, covering his hands.

Spike brought his hands to his lips, licking them clean. "Well, it definitely tastes better than it used to." "The taste is dependent on what you've been eating," Twilight said absentmindedly as she panted, "Fruit generates the best taste according to a study done in Manehatten on the subject." Spike snickered, "What, did you know we'd be doing this and scarf down a fruit salad then?"

Rather than try to think of a come back, which would go a whole lot of nowhere for Twilight, she levitated Spike up and moved him in front of her, "Isn't it your turn now?" She asked with a smile. "You don't have to," Spike said, "You're stressed, but I'm not." Twilight shook her head, "It's only fair." She said, undoing his pants and pulling them off along with his undershorts. The dragon smiled, "If you insist~" He said, moving his legs a little further apart for her, giving her better access to his pussy.

Spike's being a cunt boy was a point of fascination with Twilight. It wasn't like a pony couldn't be born one, but it was exceedingly rare, making Twilight wonder if a C-boy dragon was rare, or if Spike would have been out of place if he'd been born with a normal gender. In their previous trips to the dragon lands, it became clear that even among dragons, C-boys were a bit of an anomaly, which if anything made Spike more proud of it.

Twilight lowered Spike so he was seated on her desk, holding his legs with her hands as she lowered her mouth to his slit, gently licking along the outside, teasing him even before pushing inside slowly. Spike groaned, "Somepony's been practicing. All those visits to Moondancer's~?" He asked with a teasing grin, his words replaced with more moaning as Twilight's tongue moved faster and deeper inside of him. In the past she'd only been able to get him off through a combination of his sensitivity and memorizing where all his sweet spots were, not having had anything resembling talent.

Now though, she did have some skill, and pleasingly Spike's particularly sensitive areas and weak pleasure tolerance hadn't gone anywhere, leaving him sopping wet and bucking against Twilight's face within minutes of Twilight's starting on him. He held onto her head, his breathing getting harder as he got closer, going over the edge when Twilight moved up and sucked on his stiff clit.

Twilight eagerly lapped up the juices that Spike drenched her face with, finding them to pleasingly sweet as well. She wondered if the factors in the taste of C-boy dragon juices were in any way similar to the factors for a pony's cum. The idea of conducting an experiment similar to the one in Manehatten crossed her mind, but was quickly abandoned before they'd both even fixed their clothes. Not that Twilight thought she couldn't easily convince Spike to let her eat him out two or three times a day while he snacked on a different kind of food each time, but she doubted she could explain it to her friends without getting teasing and, particularly from Rainbow Dash and Pinkie, aggressive flirtation.


	8. Chapter 8

Rarity had actually been a bit worried about what Sassy Saddles might do or say when she arrived at the Boutique in Ponyville for her visit. On her last visit, she had said and more importantly done some... less than polite things to her associate and friend. She wanted to say that it hadn't been her fault, as the visit had happened during one of Pinkie's parties, and the decisions she had made were the result of a few ill advised drinks, but she knew that was no excuse.

She mentally breathed a sigh of relief when Sassy arrived and made no mention of it. Considering what all had happened, Rarity figured she likely didn't want to mention it to anypony, least of all Rarity. Rarity herself was baffled by what few hazy memories she had of how.. dominant she had been during the night. But she supposed it was best to put it behind them and focus on business.

Strangely though, Sassy didn't seem to have any business to talk about. She seemed to be waiting for Rarity to say something, though considering Rarity had already apologized profusely the morning after it happened, Rarity doubted she was waiting for that. After about ten or so minutes of small talk about nothing in particular, the anticipation seemed to boil over.

"I was just wondering.. when I could expect our next.. disciplinary meeting." Sassy said, turning her face to avoid her blushing being seen. Rarity giggled to herself when she heard this, "Is that what this is about? Oh darling I wasn't planning on keeping that going. It was a spur of the moment thing I assure you, and was evidence of why I should never drink at parties, or drink in general." She said, "You've got nothing to worry about, and I must say that I'm dreadfully sorry for the things I might have said in the moment."

Sassy kept her eyes on the ground, "Well, thank you Rarity but.." "But?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as she started to understand a bit more the cause of Sassy's behavior, "Oh my, could it be you actually hoping to do that again?" She asked, a teasingly scandalous expression on her face. Sassy blushed deeper, "I-I'm sorry, you're right, it was stupid." She said, turning to go.

Rarity took her by the wrist, "Oh I'm only playing around Sassy. Everypony has their desires, and I'd never honestly mock you for them. Especially one as thrilling as yours~" Rarity said with a smile, "If you really are hoping for more, I do still have all the... 'supplies'. Purchasing such items while inebriated, but returning them would require being seen with them in public, so I still have them in my room. Just come by after closing time~" Rarity punctuated her sentence with a wink that caused more than just Sassy's cheeks to heat up as Rarity left the room.

Rarity was more than a little pleased to find that Sassy really did show up after the shop closed. "I haven't got much memory of what happened when we did this before," Rarity said as she locked the door behind Sassy, "But I'm willing to bet I didn't act with much skill, how could I in such a state. But don't worry, my mind is clear now, and I'm ready to really teach you your lesson~"

Sassy nodded, "Y-yes Ms. Rarity." She said, shifting anxiously, tensing at the hard strike to her round flank, "It's Mistress Rarity when we're meeting like this, I do believe that I told you that the first time." Rarity said, her horn glowing as she levitated Sassy's dress off of her, grinning at the sight, "Not a threat of clothing underneath? You really were looking forward to this~" She said, levitating her own clothing off as well before sitting down on the bed.

"On your knees." She ordered, her horn still glowing as she lifted a riding crop. She still had no clear memory about buying the items, and planned on having words with Pinkie about it, but that could wait. Sassy got down on her knees, moving over to Rarity as she was told to. Rarity lifted her feet, "Their rather sore from working, make them feel better for me." She said. When Sassy hesitated, used to feet play, she received a hard strike from the crop against her cutie mark. She shuddered, and leaned down, rubbing and kissing Rarity's feet.

Rarity moaned softly as Sassy began using her tongue, worshipping her feet. "More~" She ordered, striking her ass again to make Sassy suck on her toes, and moaning louder when she did, "Very good~" She groaned, having her continue for a few moments, earning a few more strikes across her ass whenever she slowed down; some of which may have been on purpose from how wet the unicorn was afterwards.

Rarity was hard as a slab and leaking pre by the time she had Sassy stop, "Now lay back so I can feel yours~" Rarity ordered. Sassy laid down on her back, lifting her feet up to Rarity's cock. She squeezed them around its shaft and began to stroke her with them. Good as it felt, Rarity couldn't resist, and traded the crop for the flog, lashing at Sassy's chest, "Faster!" She demanded, loving how Sassy moaned from the punishment before obeying and jerking her faster with her feet.

Rarity resisted the urge to thrust up between them, wanting Sassy to do it herself. Her feet were incredibly soft, and the way her toes curled around her tip nearly pushed her over the edge every time. Sassy's breasts were covered in red marks from the flog by the time Rarity came, covering her feet and legs in hot seed. Rarity sighed happily, "Now clean it off with your mouth." She instructed, Sassy getting on her knees again and beginning to lick remaining cum from Rarity's cock.

Rarity forced her head down suddenly, forcing her cock passed Sassy's lips and into her throat. Sassy gagged, but didn't struggle, letting Rarity move her head fast along her cock, deep-throating it. Her eyes watered as she had to held her breath, but as it happened she felt the wetness between her legs grow more, making her cum as her throat was fucked.

Rarity groaned, cumming again not long after, pumping each spurt of cum down her throat before pulling her head up, "And who exactly told you that you could cum?" Rarity questioned, "N-no one Mistress." Sassy said. "So disappointing," Rarity said, having her stand up, "You'll have to be punished of course." Rarity lifted Sassy's hands, cuffing them together, and locking the cuffs to the hook hanging from the ceiling to keep her hands above her head and all parts of her body open. Rarity took out the remaining toys she had bought, not even sure if she had used them all the first time around.

She placed the blindfold over Sassy's eyes, and put the ball gag in her mouth. There was another pair of cuffs for Sassy's legs so she couldn't move them either, and a ring to put on her horn to prevent her from using any magic. It wasn't really needed, as neither of them actually expected Sassy to struggle, but removing even her ability to left Sassy feeling that much more at Rarity's mercy.

The remaining toys were a large plug and a wooden paddle. Rarity started with the paddle, lifting it with her hands and bringing it down hard on Sassy's already sore ass. She yelped against the gag. The sting from the crop and flog had hurt, but the solid smack of the paddle against her sensitive flesh hurt so much more. It was incredible. Rarity gave two more hard smacks to Sassy's ass before stopping. Sassy nearly whimpered in disappointment, until she felt the paddle smack her breasts, sending a jolt of masochistic pleasure through her body, nearly making her cum again.

Rarity got behind Sassy again, lining her member up between her asscheeks, "If I recall, I already gave your pussy a rough time before, let's see how good it feels here now~" Rarity purred, timing her thrust into Sassy's ass so she pushed in just as the paddle, no being levitated, struck her tits again, making Sassy scream against the ballgag as she came.

"Tsk, tsk," Rarity said, roughly forcing her cock deeper into Sassy's ass, "You'd already earned one load inside from cumming without permission, now you've gone and earned a second? I really will need that plug to keep it all inside you at this rate~" Rarity grunted as she slammed in harder, loving how Sassy's tight anal walls milked her cock for more. Oh yes, they would definitely be making these 'disciplinary meetings' a regular occurrence. Weekly at the very least.


	9. Chapter 9

"Nice moves Rainbow Crash." Fleetfoot said as they landed. Dash had been getting better and better at the routines. She'd been the fasted on the team since before she'd even joined, but Spitfire could still out maneuver her. She didn't mind so much, nor was she really bothered by her nickname anymore. It was funny how things tended to grow on you after so long.

The practice for the day was over, and so the mares and stallions headed to their different showers to wash off, getting themselves out of their flight suits and turning on the water. Dash hadn't mentioned she was a futa to them, as she didn't think it mattered, and since this was her first time showering with them, they didn't have any way of knowing. Usually she waited until after she got back, as she went straight from practice to practice with Lightning Dust, which would just need a second shower after anyway; for more reasons than one.

But Lightning Dust would be away for about a week, so Dash went into the shower, picked a stall, and started washing off. With the stalls being just under chest height, and the steam from the hot water, Fleetfoot and Spitfire didn't notice anything out of the ordinary with Dash as they came in to clean themselves off. She shifted a bit awkwardly, as Dash was normally getting ready for fun with Lightning about now, and between that, and the stark naked pegasi that she could ogle just by accident looking in either direction for too long, she was rather hard up and didn't think she would be able to do anything about it.

At least, until she heard soft moaning and turned her head to Spitfire, who seemed to have leaned against the wall of the shower and begun rubbing herself between her legs like she were alone. Dash stared for a moment, before saying, "Uh.. Spitfire?" She wasn't sure what else to say, as she doubted Spitfire could have forgotten that they were there.

"No shame Crash, just unwinding so we aren't stressing ourselves out when we fly you know?" Spitfire said, groaning softly as her fingers pushed deeper into her slit. "Yeah, don't even worry about it," Fleetfoot said, her back against the wall as she started to rub herself gently, going slower with herself than Spitfire, "Just go for it~" She moaned as she pleased herself.

At this point the sounds of their moaning, hell the sight of them touching themselves, had Rainbow Dash too hard to even consider not stroking herself. She gripped her member, working her hand along the shaft of it. It was made easier by the water covering her from the shower. "Do the guys do this to?" Rainbow asked curiously as she stroked herself.

"Near as I know, yeah," Fleetfoot said, "Why? Looking to go spying on them~?" She teased. Rainbow shook her head, "Why would I when the hot stuff is right here~?" She laughed, stroking herself harder. Spitfire and Fleetfoot chuckled at this a they continued focusing on their own pleasure. It wasn't long though before Spitfire noticed how Dash's arms were moving and looked over curiously, "What are you d.. oh." She said as she saw Rainbow's stiff member, "You're a futa?" She said, Fleetfoot stopping as well when she heard this.

Rainbow let go of her rod, "Yeah.. that isn't some kind of problem is it?" She asked, a bit nervous from how Spitfire was looking at her. Fleetfoot chad come over and seen that Spitfire was right. "Well, not exactly a problem, but we've kinda got a rule about futas," Spitfire said, "Well, futas, C-boys, herms, all the stuff like that." "What kind of rule?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

"Well, even though the official rules say that Wonderbolt members aren't supposed to get together because it causes drama, I think we all know that it happens sometimes anyway, no real way to stop it," Spitfire said, "But a bit of a debacle a few years ago, a different rule was made. Since usually both guys and girls end up going after the alt gendered ponies, which causes way more drama than normal hooking up, the rule states that the Wonderbolts share them, like a team fuck buddy. That way both mares and stallions can have time with them and no one gets into any arguments."

Dash's jaw dropped, "So, I have to.." "Well you don't have to do anything," Fleetfoot said, "You could just decide to do nothing with anypony. Or you decide to do a lot with everypony~" She said with a grin, "So what'll it be~?" Rainbow Dash was stiff as a board and perhaps not in the best states of mind to be making such decisions, but she was fairly sure that would have agreed even if she weren't hard up at the moment.

She turned off the shower and moved out of the shower stall, Spitfire grabbing her and pulling her into a kiss as Fleetfoot lowered to her knees, gripping and beginning to stroke her cock. Rainbow Dash moaned, her hands moving to feel up Spitfire's decently sized chest, which may or may not have fulfilled a long running personal goal for her. She moved her head down, kissing and sucking on her breasts, loving the sound of Spitfire's moans, and moaning against them herself as she felt Fleetfoot's warm mouth take in her cock.

She thrust her hips to push it in further, but it wasn't long before Spitfire had them change how they were positioned, Dash laying on her back as Spitfire straddled her, lowering herself down onto her cock as Fleetfoot took her face. She moaned against Fleetfoot as Spitfire rode her cock, holding onto the Pegasus's hips as she pushed her tongue inside, licking eagerly. She was better with her cock than her tongue, as whenever she'd topped Lightning Dust she very rarely tried to take things slow or gentle, but Fleetfoot seemed to like the feeling of it, moaning and rocking her hips against Dash's face as she licked deeper inside.

Spitfire must have been ridiculously pent up for how hard she was going, taking Dash's cock deeper, harder, and faster than anyone Dash had had, save for AJ that one time, which they had both agreed didn't count because Pinkie had gotten them both drunk, just like Rarity. Fleetfoot came first, drenching Rainbow Dash's face more than it was already as she cried out cutely.

Spitfire didn't wait for Dash to cum, groaning loudly with her climax and dismounting the moment she was done, leaving Dash's cock throbbing desperately as they moved to change places, Spitfire dropping onto her face and Fleetfoot impaling herself on Dash's cock. Now extremely close, Dash aggressively thrust herself up into Fleetfoot's warm, tight cunt, making her bounce on it as she buried her tongue as deep inside Spitfire as she could, her hands groping the captain's firm ass.

Dash came first this time, as she'd already been close when the other mares had cum. Fleetfoot cried out when she felt it though, the feeling of Dash's warm cum pushing her over the edge into her own climax. Spitfire didn't last long either, already sensitive from the first climax, her juices mixing with Fleetfoot's within a few moments of Fleetfoot and Rainbow Dash getting off.

The pegasi got off of her, letting her catch her breath as they caught theirs. "You'd better get going to the male's shower now, rules are rules." Spitfire said. "Or we could just tell them she's a mare and make it our little secret~" Fleetfoot offered, but both shook their head; Spitfire because she didn't want to break their rule, Rainbow because she actually wanted to go over to the stallions. She got up, covered herself with a towel, and headed out the door and down the hall to the guy's shower.

Soarin, Thunderlane, and Silver Zoom were inside, and as Spitfire had guessed, all were jerking themselves, not minded at all that they were in the same room as they did. "Crash? What are you doing in here?" Soarin questioned, the other stallions turning to her in confusion. The guys didn't have stalls for their showers, and Dash could see all three of their hard rods as they looked at her, She shut the door and dropped her towel, showing them all she was a futa. They all had members around the same size, Thunderlane being the biggest in the room. Eager to see if they could have all four cocks inside something at once, Dash walked forward to join them for their shower.


	10. Chapter 10

Fluttershy hadn't been surprised to hear that Photo Finish would be returning to Ponyville for a visit. No doubt she was here to get a few pictures of the castle and princess of friendship, or maybe Rarity had asked her to come over for the sake of a little more publicity. At most, Fluttershy expected to maybe see her if she wanted a few pictures of the reformed Discord.

To her surprise the answer was none of the above. In spite of all that had happened the last time she had tried it, Photo Finish had come to Ponyville to try and convince Fluttershy to be a model for her again. Evidently she hadn't had one as popular as Fluttershy in years, and hadn't had one as popular since her, and was dying to see her in the spotlight again. She was well aware now of Fluttershy's dislike of being the center of attention, but didn't take that as a good enough reason.

"Oh come now Fluttershy, you look amazing, there's no need for you to be worried about what other ponies might think of you." Photo Finish told her, "If I had a body like that, I wouldn't be able to hide it if you paid me to. Mares, Stallions, you could have them all falling over themselves for you, why do you stay secluded in this little cottage? I simply do not understand it. Are you truly that scared? Of everything?" Photo probably didn't think she was being very rude, as the environment she worked in tended to breed certain attitudes, and to her what she was saying was normally. Thankfully, Fluttershy was at a point when she could speak back.

"It isn't about being afraid," Fluttershy said, "I've done tons of things I was afraid to do before. I live in the same house as Discord for Celestia's sake." "If you aren't afraid, than what is it?" Photo Finish asked, genuinely curious. "I'm happy where I am," Fluttershy said, "Tending to animals that need help, friends that see me and who I am instead of a body they'd like to be with. I don't need or want anything more."

Photo Finish was quiet for a few moments, before speaking again, her voice a little lower for once, "You.. will have to forgive me.. I've just never met anypony who didn't long for more, desire everything they could possibly have. I may have forgotten that some ponies really are happy where they are. I'm terribly sorry if my visit has upset you, I won't try to sign you up again. It's just a shame I'll never get to see you in those outfits though. I really do think you would have looked great." Photo finished turned to go, Fluttershy stopping her at the door.

"Well.. if you promise not to take any pictures, I think I could handle just trying a few of the outfits on for you to see." Fluttershy said. "Are you sure?" Photo Finish asked, "you don't have to do anything you don't want to." "I know I don't," Fluttershy said, "I think that if it's just us and no camera crew, no magazine wanting pictures, it might actually be fun."

Photo smiled, "Perhaps you're right. Here, let's see how you look in these." She said, taking out the first out and handing it to Fluttershy. The Pegasus took it and went to the other room to try it on. She returned in the skirt that leaned on the side of just a bit too short for her liking, a matching top, and rather uncomfortable heels. Photo Finish practically gasped, "Beautiful!" She exclaimed, reflexively reaching for her camera, but stopping. It went against instinct so hard she felt her bones would rebel against her, but she managed to pull her hand away and just admire Fluttershy's form for a few moments before handing her the next outfit to try on.

Fluttershy became a little more glad she had refused with each new outfit, as they seemed to just get skimpier and skimpier, until she was wearing a bikini that made her being a futa an impossible fact to hide. Photo Finish didn't made a big deal of it, making no mention of it. Fluttershy did notice her legs shifting uncomfortably when Fluttershy began modelling the outfits that were not designed for futas, and thus left bugles.

Fluttershy blushed madly at this, but Photo said nothing, so she saw no reason to worry. That is, until her member slipped into view. Fluttershy blamed the tightness of her clothing for her getting so stiff, or maybe it was how Photo was watching her with increased arousal with each new outfit. Either way, when Fluttershy's hardened member slipped into view, she whimpered, scrambling to hide it.

"Oh it's fine Fluttershy, nothing I haven't seen before," Photo said. "R-really?" Fluttershy asked. Photo nodded, "I used to do the camera work for a.. less wholesome type of media, and the futas there had constant trouble with things like this. Usually one of us would have to 'lend a hand' to keep them down, or to get them up depending on the occasion. I had to stop working those jobs though. Got a bit too.. involved. Couldn't keep my hands off of them even when I was meant to."

Seeing the look on Fluttershy's face, which she interpreted as surprise and a bit of worry, she said, "Oh don't worry, I never planned on 'handling' you. Unless you wanted me to of course. After one rather embarrassing experience where I ended up on the wrong side of the camera with one of the futas, I promised myself to never get involved unless approached. An effective if ever so slightly lonely strategy I should say."

"Lonely?" Fluttershy asked, "Do ponies not approach you?" "Not anymore," Photo said with a sigh, "Too high up for most that the lower class tries, but not high enough for upper class to bother. It's fine really, though I do find myself needing more and more time completely alone for 'stress relief' these days." Feeling bad for her, and remembering her experience with Tree Hugger, Fluttershy said, "Well.. I bet that stress relief would be better if you did it with somepony."

Photo chuckled, "Oh certainly, but who would.." She trailed off when she turned and saw Fluttershy removing the little clothing she still had on, letting her stiff member stay in full view. "Oh my, Fluttershy you don't-" Fluttershy walked over to Photo, "I know." She said with a warm smile. She gave Photo a gentle kiss, and that by itself broke what little resolve the earth pony had to resist her.

Photo was soon out of her dress and removing the bra and panties underneath. Fluttershy didn't understand why they had to match the rest of the outfit, but felt that asking would probably kill the mood. Fluttershy also wasn't sure why Photo seemed a bit anxious to be seen naked. Sure her body wasn't as curvy as the younger ponies Fluttershy had seen, but she still looked amazing, and Fluttershy told her so.

Photo smiled at this, "I'm glad somepony thinks so." She said, pulling Fluttershy into a kiss. It took Fluttershy a few moments to realize that she was in control of this, and it was up to her to move things along. She held the kiss, moving hands along Photo's body. She lingered at her chest, massaging her breasts the way Tree Hugger had showed her. Photo moaned loud from this, surprised by Fluttershy having much talent at pleasuring others, as she'd been willing to assume the Pegasus was a virgin.

Fluttershy's hands trailed lower, moving between Photo's legs and rubbing against her pussy, wanting to make sure she was wet so she didn't hurt her when she pushed inside. She thought it would take more than it did, but her fingers were dripping with Photo's arousal in moments. She really had needed this. Fluttershy moved forward so her member was lined up to Photo's pussy, and pushed inside slowly.

Photo Finished moaned as she felt Fluttershy's cock penetrate her. She wasn't nearly as tight as Tree Hugger, but Fluttershy was still moaning from how good she felt around her length. After a few moments, Photo Finish whispered to her, "You don't need to be so gentle, I can take a lot more~" She said. Fluttershy had never tried going rough before, but she figured that if Photo wanted it, she could give it a try..

Discord could hear moaning before he could even see the cottage. He wasn't sure of the specifics of the situation, but frankly, he didn't want to be.


	11. Chapter 11

"Wake up already~" Apple Bloom said, growing impatient. Applejack opened her eyes, seeing her younger sister in bed with her, straddling her even. Her morning wood was standing at attention, and already lubricated, slick no doubt from Apple Bloom. Applejack groaned, "Apple Bloom, we've talked about this already, we can't be doing this." She said. Apple Bloom pouted, "You keep saying that, but it seems like you really want to~" She said, gracing Applejack's shaft with her fingers. "I've told ya, we're family, it just ain't right." She said, visibly struggling not to moan from the touch.

"Still haven't given a good reason why." Apple Bloom pointed out, "You just say 'we're family' like that by itself is some big deal. You fool around with your friends all the time, it's never a big deal then, and you said yerself that they're as close as family. What makes me any different?" Applejack didn't really have any answers for that. Under normal circumstances, she could have said that if Apple Bloom were accidentally knocked up, there'd be no end to the problems, but that wasn't an issue, since futas couldn't knock up other mares. Beyond that, all she had was the idea that it was wrong.

"Do ya think I won't be able to handle it?" Apple Bloom questioned, "It wouldn't really be my first time you know." Applejack did know. She'd walked in on her and the other CMC undergoing a few.. experiments together. She hadn't minded that, and had told Apple Bloom she had nothing to be ashamed of, wanting her to be free to explore what she liked. She'd even encouraged her to keep doing it, giving her a few tips on things she could try.

In fact, Applejack was pretty sure that it had been Apple Bloom's seeing the bulge in her pants when she was caught that had gotten her sister so interested in trying to get into bed with her in the first place, because she'd been downright determined since. And she made good attempts, catching Applejack's eye more than once with teasingly revealing outfits that she didn't leave the farm with ever, but wore exclusively to seduce Applejack.

She almost succeeded completely by accident once. Apple Bloom had volunteered to help Applejack with the farm for the day. She'd probably been meaning to try and lure Applejack into a sexual situation, but got sidetracked by the actual work. About half way through the day, when Apple Bloom was starting to get tired, her body covered in sweat, her outfit hugging her form beautifully, her hair a mess.. Applejack nearly broke and fucked her against the apple tree they were working on right then and there. She figured that she could have gotten every apple off of the tree before she was done. She still didn't know how she had actually resisted.

But now Apple Bloom was done waiting. She wanted it badly, and Applejack couldn't think of any legitimate reason why they shouldn't. Apple Bloom had already been pleasuring her orally before she'd even woken her up, so the stopping her ship had sailed, and as Apple Bloom shifted her position, putting herself above Applejack's stiff cock, Applejack didn't even try to stop her from lowering herself down onto it.

The two Apple siblings moaned as they each other, Applejack practically gasping from how tight Apple Bloom's pussy was around her rigid cock, and Apple Bloom groaning from the size of the member pushing into her. When she had told her friends what she planned to do with Applejack, Sweetie Belle had suggested she break herself in so to speak using toys, that way her first time with the real thing didn't hurt. She made a mental note to thank Sweetie Belle in whatever way she could later on, because she could tell from how intense it felt even going as slow as she was, that she wouldn't have been able to handle it if she hadn't.

Applejack moved her hands up to her sister's hips, rubbing them gently and helping her lower herself more. Apple Bloom groaned, thankful that Applejack was finally letting her do this. She moved her hips more, riding Applejack a bit faster. Applejack didn't want to hurt her, so didn't risk thrusting into her and instead just tried to keep her hips moving. Now that she'd started to there'd be hell to pay if she couldn't finish.

Apple Bloom's breathing got heavier as she moved more, feeling Applejack's cock push deeper into her pussy, stretching her more with her size. She'd known how big it was, she'd seen it multiple times, some on purpose others accidental, and got quite up close and personal to it with her mouth before Applejack had woken, but seeing the size didn't really prepare her for feeling it inside. But there wasn't a chance of her stopping now just because of that, especially with the pleasure starting to build up the more she moved her hips against her.

Applejack grunted as Apple Bloom bucked her hips harder, starting to really ride her now. Seeing that Apple Bloom didn't need her help anymore, she moved her hands back a little further, giving Apple Bloom's ass a tight squeeze with her hands, loving how firm and soft it felt. Apple Bloom moaned even louder when she felt it bouncing herself harder on Applejack's cock to feel even more.

Applejack's fingers traced over Apple Bloom's butt, lingering on her cutie mark, rubbing it and kneading the skin beneath it. She felt Apple Bloom's reaction as her wet pussy clenched more around her cock, the stimulation of the sensitive area bringing her even closer much faster. She was pretty sure the trick worked on Pegasus wings as well, but had never gotten the chance to test it out.

"That feels so good~" Apple Bloom moaned. Applejack couldn't handle it. The mx of cute and sexual her sister spoke with in that moment was too much. She thrust up into her hard as her squeezed her ass again. Apple Bloom cried out, tensing up completely as she was brought over the edge and into her climax. Applejack's cock twitched as she felt Apple Bloom's juices drip down her shaft with her orgasm.

Apple Bloom laid down, her body on top of Applejack's, but didn't take herself off of her sister's cock, and even tried to start moving her hips against within moments of her climax dying back down. Applejack thrust into her again, Apple Bloom's moans getting softer now that she had less energy. Applejack wasn't going to allow her to pass out before feeling her cum, not after all the trouble she'd caused going after it. She flipped them over so she was on top, and gave it to the younger Apple, thrusting in faster and rougher.

She wasn't going as hard or fast as she could have, as she was certain it would cause an actual injury to her sister and perhaps even damage the bed they were on, but the slow, gentle pace from before was gone, the squeaking of the bed drowned out by the pleasured grunts and groans from Applejack, the submissive yelps and moans from Apple Bloom, and the wet slap of their hips meeting when Applejack had hilted herself inside of her.

It hurt, Apple Bloom had to admit, but that didn't negate the intense, overwhelming pleasure. In a weird way, the pain from how rough her sister was being almost seemed to feed the pleasure, making it even greater. She wrapped her arms around Applejack, moaning louder against her as she took it all, cumming a second time after the first few minutes of Applejack's fucking her.

Applejack didn't stop or even slow down as Apple Bloom came, which both extended and intensified Apple Bloom's orgasm and brought her closer to her own. Her member swelled and throbbed inside of Apple Bloom. She wasn't sure what it would feel like to take Applejack's cum, but when she felt the hot, thick cream pumping into her, filling her up to the brim, she was glad that she'd held out long enough to feel it, even if she was unconscious before Applejack had even finished cumming.


	12. Chapter 12

Pinkie had been noticeably less cheery since Cheese had had to leave. His cheesy sense had called him off somewhere. He'd been willing to ignore it to stay, but Pinkie knew that if his senses were acting up, his talents were desperately needed. Parties were serious business, and so she had told him to go, though neither of them knew when exactly he would be back. Normally Pinkie would have gone to her friends to talk or relieve a little tension, but with Rarity in Manehatten on a business trip, Dash at the Wonderbolts for training, and the Twilight, Rarity, and Fluttershy off on a mission from the map, she was alone, so to speak.

She handled it better than she used to, but the Cakes hated seeing her in such a state. After some discussion between the two of them, they reached an agreement to make the party pony feel a little better. After the shop closed for the night, Mr. and Mrs. Cake called Pinkie into their bedroom. Pinkie, not thinking much of it, went inside, and her jaw dropped.

Pinkie gasped over dramatically when she saw the Cakes undressing when she walked in, revealing the lovely curves of Mrs. Cake's breasts and hips and the thick member of Mr. Cake's cock, already stiff with the anticipation. Soon they were both naked, Pinkie stiff as a board as she looked them over, "You two look amazing! But what's the occasion? You've never wanted to do anything like this with me before, not that I don't want to or anything." She said, her desire to join them apparent from her seeming inability to look away from Mrs. Cake's chest without locking it instead of Mr. Cake.

"Well, we've seen how down you've been since that Cheese fellow left, and we know you usually do something like this with your friends. But since they're off on some friendship mission, we figured we could help you get to feeling a little better," Mrs. Cake said. "Or at the very least, help you get to feeling a little less pent up." Mr. Cake added with a smile.

Pinkie grinned, "You two are the absolute best!" She said, pulling them both into an affectionate hug before throwing her own clothes off in a motion that shouldn't have been possible and would have invited questioning were it done by anypony other than the pink mare before them. The Cakes were surprised to find that Pinkie was a futa, as they hadn't known beforehand, but their reaction was pleasing to Pinkie, "A little something for both of us dear~" Mr. Cake said with a smile.

Pinkie wasn't sure where to start, and let the Cakes start for her, Mrs. Cake pulling her into a gentle kiss as Mr. Cake's hands trailed down her body, groping her chest and flank. Pinkie had always been proud of her rump and her chest, as unlike her member, they were bigger than that of her friends, and though Rarity often seemed to be her only match in this area, Mrs. Cake put the both of them to shame. It would have been cause for envy were Pinkie not immediately drawn into a lustful trance when Mrs. Cake pulled her face against the large, soft tits.

Pinkie immediately went to work, groping, licking, and sucking them as much as possible, loving how they felt and even tasted against her. She moaned against them when she felt Mr. Cake's tongue licking along the outside of her pussy. She was already wet from playing with Mrs. Cake's breasts, but the feeling of his tongue against her slit got her soaked quickly. After that, he moved up, his tip rubbing against her. Mrs. Cake moved so Pinkie was lined up to her pussy as well.

Mr. Cake's thrust into Pinkie pushed Pinkie's cock into Mrs. Cake. All three moaned at the feeling, and though Mrs. Cake was used to her husband's length, Pinkie still felt good inside of her, due in part of how energetically she moved. Her hips moved roughly back and forth, milking Mr. Cake's cock and slamming her down deeper into Mrs. Cake with each movement. The two Cakes picked up the pace to catch up, bucking their hips with her and attempting to find the same rhythm as her, which with Pinkie was no small test in any situation.

Eventually the three began moving together though, the moans and cries when an especially sensitive spot was hit no doubt echoing through the closed shop, hopefully muffled enough that they weren't heard by the possible ponies passing by to look at the treats left out in the window. Even if they did hear, none of the three earth ponies were in any state to care at the moment as the heat and pressure in the room built up more and more with every second of their sex, bringing all three of them closer to the edge of their pleasure.

The three of them came in near perfect unison, letting out a combined cry of pleasure that they seriously doubted wasn't heard. They didn't care, it was too intense, too good. They laid together in a heap, relaxing in the afterglow as they panted hard. The Cakes had never been able to cum like that by themselves, despite their love and passion for each other. Pinkie seemed to bring just what they needed to take their love making just a bit further.

The pink mare recovered faster then then two, burying her tongue as deep inside Mrs. Cake as she could while her soft, strangely skilled hands gripped Mr. Cake's member and pumped along his length. She didn't seem bothered by the fact that, with them both still recovering, no one was pleasuring her. She seemed to draw excitement from being the one responsible for the fun, and from the look on her face, reached some kind of illicit thrill from making them both cum.

After this, they knew they had to hold her off until they both caught their second wind or she might end up fucking them both into a stupor. Mr. Cake cock behind her and massaged her breasts, showing her the skill that Mrs. Cake had alluded to in more than one innuendo in the past. Mrs. Cake moved down, taking Pinkie's cock between her large, soft breasts and stroking her with them, flicking her tongue across her tip to make it feel even better.

It took them awhile to actually get her off, but frankly they were almost glad for it. By the time Pinkie had cum, painting Mrs. Cake's breasts white, and recovered again, Mr. and Mrs. Cake were ready again. They all got back up, Pinkie getting behind Mrs. Cake and lining her member up to her other hole as Mr. Cake lined up to her pussy. The two thrust in together, moaning together.

Mrs. Cake wasn't used to anal, but between Pinkie's small size and her already being lubricated, didn't feel much if any pain as she was taken from both sides at once. Mr. Cake couldn't explain it, but somehow having Pinkie there made pleasing his wife feel even better, even for him. It was odd, and Mrs. Cake was certainly feeling it as well; though for her the reason was a bit more clear cut, as she had two members to take inside of her, one she could safety take anywhere without it hurting. The two of them would have to seriously discuss making their fun with Pinkie a more permanent arrangement.


	13. Chapter 13

**We'll be doing something a tad bit different this chapter, visiting no anthros, but instead full on humans. No, not an AU within an AU, but rather the canon human world of MLP, to check in on a particular futa and how she is handling the assigned punishment of three villains who, dumbass writing aside, I've been waiting to write about for awhile~**

* * *

Sunset Shimmer walked into the room, finding that what the others had said was true. The three Dazzlings, Sonata Dusk, Aria Blaze, and the leader herself, Adagio Dazzle, were all there. All three had their hands tied above their heads to prevent them from moving, as even without their magic power, they still had all the normal abilities of a human. Sunset smiled, figuring she would start with the leader.

"What are you gonna do with us?" Dazzle questioned as Sunset hiked up her dress and lowered her panties, leaving her ass and pussy exposed and unguarded. Blaze and Dusk watched from where they were tied up nervously as they saw Sunset begin undressing herself as well, freeing a thick, hard futa cock. They gasped, but Dazzle couldn't see what they had, "What is it? What she doing, what are you two idiots d-ah!" She cried out in surprise as she felt Sunset's cock penetrated her pussy aggressively rough, "Fuck, you're really tight~" She moaned, jerking her hips harder to get inside deeper.

"N-no, stop, don't do this!" Dazzle pleaded, her words falling on deft ears as Sunset thrust into her roughly, fucking her harder and faster, wanting to feel her squirm. Dazzle didn't disappoint, groaning and crying out and even starting to beg by the time Sunset had completely hilted herself inside of her. Sunset moaned loudly, loving how tightly the siren's pussy squeezed her cock, almost like she wanted to be filled up with hot cum. Sunset grinned slamming in as deep as she could and unloading all she could inside, making the orange haired Dazzling scream as she was filled to the brim.

Dazzle was glad that it was at least over now, a happiness she was forced to forfeit when she felt her asshole being stretched out painfully by Sunset's cock, "Oh god, not there to!" She whimpered, struggling against bindings again. It was hopeless, and the struggling didn't do much more than make it feel even better for Sunset, her shifting and movement causing her ass the clench tighter around Sunset's shaft.

Sunset smacked her ass hard, pulling her hips back as she forced herself deeper, Dazzle yelping and crying out in pain from every motion the former villain made inside of her anus, making Blaze shift nervously, fearful for what Sunset would do to her, while Dusk's legs rubbed together heatedly, aroused by the sights and sound of their former leader getting brutally fucked. She hoped she was next.

Sunset went out of her way not to cum for as long as she could, wanting to leave Dazzle's ass as sore as she could. With how tight it was though, and how much Sunset was enjoying it, she could only last another few minutes before leaving it just as full to breaking point with hot, thick cream as she had left the siren's pussy. Dazzle's body was starting to go limp from the physical strain of it, but Sunset wasn't quiet done with her yet.

She lowered her ropes just a but so her head could be pulled down to waist level. Dazzle was so out of it by this point that she didn't even realize what Sunset was doing until she felt her cock push passed her lips and into her throat to face fuck her. Having never done this before either, she gagged as her eyes began to water from the throat fucking, but if anything that encouraged her to go even rougher with her.

When she did cum, she made sure her cock was as deep in her throat as possible first, and didn't pull out until the last drops of it had been swallowed. She pulled out and replaced her cock with a ballgag, plugging both her ass and pussy to keep the remaining seed inside of her. She tied the siren, but quickly cuffed her and took her out the room, where her friends would be waiting to deliver the jocks' new fuck slave.

She went to Blaze next. She undressed the Dazzling and rubbed her cock against her slit, "Promise never to try anything like this again, and I'll let you off with just a warning and a quick fuck, you won't have to become a fuck toy like your boss." Sunset said. Asking was a formality, as there wasn't any way for her to use magic now that the gems had been destroyed. "I promise," She said quickly, "Me and Dusk didn't even really mind his world in the first place, it was Adagio who couldn't deal with it."

Sunset nodded, "I figured as much, but I had to make sure." She said, pushing inside of the bound siren's pussy, "Don't worry, I'll be more gentle with you than I was with her~" She said, picking her hips up and thrusting in. It was true that she wasn't nearly as rough with Blaze as she'd been with Dazzle, but she was still railing her so hard she doubted she'd be walking right for awhile afterwards.

She did at least seem to enjoy it when Sunset's fucking brought her to orgasm, though she did still yelp and squirm in pain when she felt Sunset's cum filling up her cunt. She panted hard as she was untied and given some clothes before being allowed to leave. Sunset took a few moments to rest before going over to the last siren, Dusk. "Don't worry, like I told your friend, I won't be as rough with you." She said.

"Aw man!" Dusk pouted in disappointment, confusing Sunset as she undressed her and found her to be soaking wet. "Did you.. want to be fucked?" She asked curiously. Dusk nodded, "Duh! It was so hot~" She said, legs stiff moving and rubbing together, "If I only get to have one like Blaze did, can it at least be really hard like Dazzle got? She always gets to have the best stuff."

Sunset was quiet for a moment before smiling, "How would you like to stay with me and my friends? They're all futas like me, so you could get fucked as hard as you want every day~ you'd have to promise to be our personal sex pet though." Dusk's eyes widened in excitement at this, and Sunset could tell that the others were going to love having her.


	14. Chapter 14

Spike arrived at Rarity's a bit early in the morning, before she would have any customers. Just because it was his birthday didn't give him any right to interfere with her work schedule. He was curious what her present to him could be that he had to come over to get it. He doubted she would be making him a dress, perhaps she had started working on male's attire as well, and planned to make him a suit.

When Rarity stepped into view, Spike realized that Rarity's birthday present to him didn't involve clothes. If anything, it involved a distinct lack of them, made evident by the stark naked unicorn sauntering over to him with a smile on her face that let him know she had intended his, and he hadn't just accidentally caught her on her way out of a changing room or something.

Spike knew full well that this wouldn't be a romantic meet up, as Rarity and he had had more than one talk about the subject and mutually decided that it wouldn't work, for more than just the obvious reasons. As Rarity stepped close to him though, he figured she had decided while romance was out of the equation for them, sexuality didn't have to be, which he could happily agree with.

Rarity's hands began to move over Spike's body, holding him closer to her body. She often forgot due to his short size that he'd stopped being a child quite some time ago. The incident with him building his own dragon horde had marked his maturity, and he was in fact fair game as far as sex and relationships went. Rarity often wished she could feel some romantic attraction to the dragon boy, as she'd felt guilty more than once for not being able to return his affections. At the very least, she supposed she could give him a little physical pleasure to make up for it.

Spike, having given up on his chances with Rarity as a mate quite some time ago, was visibly excited by this, a spot of dampness forming at his crotch as Rarity's hands slid under his clothes, feeling along his scales and moving down his body to his ass, giving it a firm squeeze that sent a small shudder up his spine. The white unicorn's hands then trailed across his hips to his pussy, tracing along the edges of it teasingly before rubbing against it gently.

"Rarity~" Spike groaned, his mind not functioning well enough under the teasing to think of anything else to say. Spike was actually making things worse for himself by doing so, as his desperate groans were simply adorable to Rarity, and she was tempted to keep going just to hear more of them. Luckily for him, the only thing his cuteness invited more than teasing, was fucking.

Rarity pulling his pants and underwear down, her levitation pulling off his shirt as she got to her knees behind him. She was already unreasonably stiff from the cunt boy's body, and Rarity found it remarkable that Twilight was able to keep her hands off him at any given time. Rarity had to force herself not to just ram in dry, alluring as the thought of it was. She was no heathen, and so took her time, working her tongue inside of Spike's warm, wet slit, tasting his odd, but nonetheless pleasing, favor.

While her tongue worked his pussy, her hands kneaded his ass, a single finger poking gently between his cheeks and brushing against his hole, threatening to push inside, but never doing so, leaving Spike in a state of anticipation and making him more sensitive to the work of her tongue inside of him. He groaned when her tongue pulled out, as he had just been close, but the thought of the greater pleasure that would follow kept him from complaining.

Rarity sat down, her cock sticking directly up into the air. Spike stood above her, kicking off the pants and underwear around his ankles so he was fully naked. Rarity's hands reached up to his hips and began lowering him down onto her rod. He moaned as he felt it pushing inside of him. Aside from Twilight, he'd never had anything but his own fingers inside, he'd never even tried dildos before. As he moved his hips down to take more inside, he found Rarity to be a bit bigger, length and thickness, than Twilight.

Rarity was groaning from the moment she entered the young dragon, his small form making him extremely tight around her cock, the tightest she had ever had in fact. Rarity happily told him so, the dragon gaining a bright blush across his face. That was a bit more than Rarity could handle. She pulled his hips down harder, grunting as she forced more of her cock into his wet, tight cunt. He yelped at her sudden depth inside of him and the feeling of his walls being stretched out, but couldn't deny that it felt intensely good.

They were still for a moment, both all but certain that any movement would make them cum. It was Spike who made the first move, beginning to slowly buck his hip against Rarity, making her cock move inside of him. The motion sent an initial jolt of pleasure through them that made it impossible for Rarity to stay still. She thrust up into him, and soon the dragon was riding her cock roughly, bouncing up and down on her length and bringing her closer to climax with each movement.

Spike came first, as well he would have given the circumstances, but the extra tightness brought on by his orgasm had Rarity going over the edge shortly after. Twilight had given him dozens of mouthfuls over the years, but very, very rarely ever finished inside of him. The feeling of the warms pumping into him caused him to cry out, another climax hitting him.

Rarity sighed in relief as her seed unloaded into the dragon. As they panted and attempted to recover, Spike dismounted Rarity's member. He made an effort to get to his feet, but quickly realized that wasn't happening until he caught his breath, and fell back to his fours. In this position, not only could Rarity see the cream pie she'd made of his pussy, but also his cute, tight, supposedly virgin ass.

Rarity wasn't sure what came over her in the moment, perhaps there was something chemical, some reaction of the pheromones let off by a dragon, that had driven her deeper into lust than she had expected, but she leaned forward, moving his tail out of the way, spreading his cute ass cheeks with her hands, and driving her tongue inside of the tight, puckered hole of Spike's ass.

Spike yelped in surprise as he felt her tongue enter his anus, his claws digging into the floor from the feeling. It didn't feel bad or painful, but much different to what he was used to. He didn't want to stop Rarity, at first purely because he didn't want her to feel embarrassed for anything, and then because her actions began to feel good as her tongue probed his tighter hole.

Rarity forced her tongue as deep inside as she could, lubricating his anal walls before withdrawing her tongue and moving forward, lining up her member to his ass, "Don't worry Spike, I'm sure it might hurt a bit at first, but it's bound to feel good after~" She purred to his as she held his hips, "It might seem too tight, but if it doesn't fit," She jerked her hips forward roughly, "We'll make it fit~"


	15. Chapter 15

Rainbow Dash was surprised to see Gilda show up for one of her shows. She didn't notice her until after the first performance, but when she did, there wasn't a chance she was letting the gryphon girl leave before she talked to her. She caught up with Gilda during the break between shows, pulling her into an empty nearby room. "So, decided to show up huh?" She questioned.

Dash had sent Gilda an invite the moment she had a scheduled performance, but Gilda had never replied. She hadn't expected to see her there. Gilda was quiet, and Dash could tell she was gonna throw up her usual tough girl act. 'If that's how you wanna do this,' Dash thought, 'then that's how we'll do this.' "Guess you were just waiting for me to grab you so we could 'practice' like we used to back at flight school." She taunted.

Blushing immediately, Gilda shook her head, "As if, like I'd ever want to do that with you again." She said, Rainbow Dash all but singing along in her head. She wondered if she had been this predictable when she had been hanging out with Gilda. She fucking hoped not, it was almost painful to think about. Regardless of the gryphon's words, she made no attempt to stop Dash when she locked the door and held her against the wall.

Rainbow Dash leaned in. Since Gilda's beak would make kissing her directly something of a trial. Dash focused instead on the gryphon's neck, kissing and sucking and enjoying how Gilda's body seemed to react to the feeling of it. "Dash~" She moaned out softly, destroying any chance she had of getting out of the room without getting fucked by the now rock hard futa Pegasus.

Gilda didn't even try to stop her as Dash's hands trailed over her body, pushing under her shirt and groping her large breasts aggressively. They'd fooled around a few times back at flight school sure, but it had been nothing like this. Dash lifted Gilda's shirt and bra off and tossed them aside carelessly, kneading them rougher now that they were exposed.

She switched to using one hand as her other moved down Gilda's body, pushing passed the hem of her pants and underwear and between her legs. Dash didn't waste any time easing Gilda into it, roughly jamming three fingers into her pussy and pumping them in hard as she continued to grope and then suck on her chest. Gilda couldn't do anything but moan. As rough as Rainbow Dash was being, the amount of wetness covering her fingers was proof enough of her enjoyment of it.

She yelped when Dash bit down on her nipple, even tugging it with her teeth, but still didn't tell her to stop. She wasn't a masochist or anything, but she didn't dislike rough, aggressive sex. Up to now she had always been the one on top in such arrangements, but she wasn't so delusional as to think she was going to get Dash on bottom, it just wasn't how things worked.

Dash kept going, her fingers fucking Gilda harder and deeper and not slowing. Gilda groaned, her hips bucking against Dash's fingers, wanting more, wanting to cum, wanting Dash to take her. She nearly cursed when Dash withdrew her fingers moments before she would have cum. Orgasm denial was not a kink of Gilda's, and the smug smirk Dash gave her only made it worse.

"What? I thought you didn't want to do this~" Dash teased, "If you changed you're mind, why don't you lose the pants and turn around so I can get a look at your ass." Gilda only hesitated for a second or two before dropping her pants and underwear, kicking them off so she was completely naked. She turned around to face the wall, bracing her arms against it as she leaned forward, pushing her hips out so Dash had a nice view of her sexy round feline ass.

Dash whistled, enjoying the sight. She gave it a hard smack, her stiff member twitching in delight at the pleasured grunt Gilda let out. Dash undressed herself, freeing her cock and lining it up to Gilda's pussy before thrusting into her hard, making her yelp in pleasure. She grinned, lining her stiff cock up to Gilda's sopping wet slit. She gave no warning before she thrust into her hard, making her grit her beak to avoid crying out as her claws dug into the wall.

Rainbow Dash moaned, surprised by how tight Gilda still was. She figured Gilda would have been rather 'popular' with the other Gryphons, but it seems she had kept to herself. Dash figured she must have been really alone then, which upset her since she had seen how nice Gilda could be when she tried to. As rough as she was being, she was only doing it because she knew it was how Gilda operated. If you didn't make her do something, she would try and do the opposite, even with things she wanted to happen.

She smacked Gilda's ass again as she sawed her cock harder into her pussy, forcing herself to the base inside of her and now stopping when her hips began to smack against her ass. "So fucking deep~!" Gilda groaned, her pussy clenching around Dash's cock as it hammered away at her inside, bringing them both closer to their peak with each movement she made.

They both came within a few seconds of each other, Gilda's pussy clenching tightly around Dash's cock as though not wanting to let go, Dash grunting as she pumped warm seed into her seconds later. As they both panted, Dash slowly pulled herself out and said, "Wow, you done already? You've really lost a lot of endurance since flight school." She said, despite them having both cum already. She moved her cock, lining up to her asshole instead, "You're gonna need some new training~"

"Wait, no Dash I've nev-Ah!" Gilda cried out loudly as her anal virginity was taken as roughly as Dash could ram her hips forward, forcing the walls of the gryphon's ass apart for her cock to enter. Gilda's legs wobbled and she could hardly keep herself upright as her ass was brutally fucked. Dash had to really try to keep it up, as she wasn't sure how long she could actually go before she came again. She didn't even manage to hold out until Gilda came, blowing her load after a few minutes.

The feeling of the hot seed in her anus pushed Gilda into another climax that dropped her to her knees. As she panted, she felt Dash take her wings, moving them so her feathers squeezed around Dash's still stiff cock. Dash moaned as she thrust between them, "Soft feathers~ Bet the gryphon guys fantasize about painting them white every time you go out flying~"

Anyone other than Dash would have had to be carried out of the room in a match box after a comment like that, but Gilda just shuddered in delight at the sound of Dash enjoying her wings, actually moaning with her when she felt Dash cum, spurting seed onto her wings and back. Dash panted, going to get her clothes, "Gotta get washed up before we head out flying again," She said, "But come by my place after and we'll have a little more fun~" She said. Before leaving the room, she leaned in and added in a whisper, "And this time, we'll see how you do as a top~"


	16. Chapter 16

**Full disclosure, we've reached the point where the cycle I've been following (first the two unicorns, then the two pegasi, then the two earth ponies, repeat) is gonna start skipping steps and starting over before everyone's had a turn. There just aren't an equal amount of characters that can be meaningfully linked to everyone, unless you want me to have Fluttershy fuck Discord or random forest animals-which on reflection I would totally write if only I had the time.**

* * *

When Pinkie arrived back at her family's rock farm for a day to visit, she was welcomed warmly, and to Limestone's credit, she managed to wait until after dinner to start arguing over who would get to play with Pinkie first. She was still upset about no one getting to when the Apple family had come over for Hearthwarming, as the sisters' fun time with Pinkie was a well established tradition, and had been since before she'd left the rock farm.

Their parents calmed her, telling her that, like usual, they would draw rocks to see who went first while Pinkie went upstairs. Pinkie hurried up to her room, undressing and getting into bed while she waited to see which of her sisters would be the first to join her this time. She'd only have a short time with each of them considering how short her visit was, but she knew it would still be fun. After a minute of anticipation, and an annoyed shout that told Pinkie Limestone hadn't gotten first, Marble stepped into the room.

Marble quietly closed the door, not liking it when the others could hear her. Pinkie didn't get why, but didn't want to ask and risk embarrassing her. Her member grew solid as she watched her undress. Marble may have been the most modest of the family, but her breasts were the largest in the family, surpassing their mother's in size. No one was sure what had caused it, but it drove Pinkie wild whenever she could see them.

Marble moved over to the bed, getting on the bed with Pinkie. She climbed carefully, putting her legs on either side of Pinkie's head before leaning down to her cock. Pinkie couldn't help herself, and pulled Marble's hips down to her face, burying her tongue inside of her slit as Marble moaned softly, her warm breath on Pinkie's shaft. When Marble was able to gather her focus, she moved forward and squeezed her tits around Pinkie's length, rubbing it between them.

Pinkie moaned against Marble's pussy and licked faster, stirring Marble's pussy faster and deeper. Marble's wetness grew quickly, as while she had tons of endurance from working on the rock farm-all of the pie siblings did-she didn't have much in the way of pleasure tolerance. She did what she could to make sure Pinkie was getting as much pleasure as she was, stroking her cock faster with her breasts and pushing her tongue down to pleasure her tip. Pinkie moaned as she felt it, her member twitching gently.

Pinkie reached up, her hands gently kneading Marble's flank. She didn't attempt to push her fingers in, not wanting to overwhelm her younger sister, who to her knowledge had never tried it. She tried pushing her tongue as deep as she could go, which was quite shockingly far considering how much Pinkie was able to generally stretch herself out. Marble practically froze up entirely when she felt how far into her her sister's tongue was hitting, finding an extremely sensitive spot and triggering her climax almost instantly.

Marble caught her breath quickly, and though she was satisfied with just this, kept going with her tongue and breasts, not wanting to leave Pinkie feeling unsatisfied. It didn't take too much longer to bring Pinkie over the edge and into her climax. Pinkie's member swelled, spurting cum between Marble's breasts and getting a few strands up to her lips. Pinkie knew Marble didn't like the taste of cum, and so helpfully licked it off for her.

Marble thanked her softly, got dressed quickly, and made for the door. It was a shame to see such lovely breasts hidden away, but Pinkie had learned her lesson, both about trying to interfere with how other people lived their lives and Marble's chest specifically, quite awhile ago. She turned her focus to her next sister, Limestone, who marched in eagerly, not bothering to close the door behind her as she undressed. It was just family out there after all.

Limestone's chest wasn't the biggest, but still bigger than Pinkie's. Her real asset was her flank, a lovely round sculpted rump that Pinkie was certain could fit three cocks at once and be just as tight after as before, not that Limestone would ever let her test the theory out, much to her disappointment. Pinkie laid back, knowing that Limestone always started on top.

Her older sister dropped herself down onto Pinkie's cock roughly, grunting as it pushed into her roughly and she began to ride. Pinkie's hands naturally migrated to her ass, squeezing, massaging, and otherwise groping it as Limestone rode her, starting off at an already steady pace and working her way up to even faster and rougher movements against her.

Pinkie resisted the urge to spank her sister's flank, as she remembered all to well what happened the last time she had tried it. It had not been fun. As long as she didn't do that though, Limestone didn't seem to mind Pinkie's fixation with her ass, and just focused on moving her hips to bounce harder, wanting to see how much of it she could take. Pinkie's cock wasn't huge, but it was still the only one she'd ever taken.

She was able to get herself to the hilt, moaning loudly and proudly as her hands moved up to grope her own chest as she rode, getting closer fast as she went. Pinkie grit her teeth, holding back her climax as long as she could, but only managing to hold out another few minutes before she was about to blow. Thankfully Limestone reached her peak by then, and allowed Pinkie to shoot her warm seed over her ass. Satisfied with the sight, Pinkie watched Limestone pick up her clothes and leave the room, waiting for her last sister to come in and join her.

Maud came in after a few minutes. She didn't smile, but she hardly needed to. She closed the door, more because Pinkie found it to be more personal that way than for privacy, and began undressing. With her cloak removed, her large, thick futa rod, stiff as a board, sprung into view. Pinkie stared in awe of it like she usually did before beckoning Maud over to the bed.

Maud joined Pinkie on the bed, and since Pinkie would only have time for one round with her, decided to skip straight to their favorite position. Pinkie and Maud laid back, legs moving so they could position themselves, Maud's cock lined up to Pinkie's pussy and vice versa. It was always a big of a struggle to line up properly due to the massive difference in size between them, but Maud was patient and Pinkie was eager, and before too awful long they were pushing their hips together so they could both penetrate each other at once.

Maud made no sound at all, at least none audible to Pinkie, which was fine because Pinkie made enough noise with her loud moaning for the both of them. Their hips moved slowly so Pinkie could get used to the size of Maud's member, not having taken it in so long, then picked up the pace, going from simply entering each other to really fucking each other. Pinkie moaned louder the longer they went, probably making more noise than Limestone had.

Pinkie wished she had more time to visit her family, as there was so much more she wanted to do with/to them.


	17. Chapter 17

Starlight nervously removed her clothes. Trixie for the life of her couldn't figure out what would be causing her friend so much anxiety over their little meet up. Could she really be this worried about it ruining their friendship? Trixie didn't see how something like sex, even if performed poorly, could damage a friendship. Then she had the insidious thought that perhaps Starlight's reaction was coming from her not wanting to do this with her at all, either out of doubt that she had any skill, or out of not finding her to be attractive enough for it. This brought a little damage to Trixie's ego, but she was willing to prove to Starlight that she was worth it.

These thoughts were among the first to leave Trixie's mind completely when she saw her finish undressing, and her nearly nine solid inches came into view. The two mares were silent for a few moments, Trixie staring at the length and Starlight staring at Trixie to see her reaction. Starlight hadn't been planning to show Trixie this soon, only Twilight knew until now, and even then only because Starlight had caught her with her friends and knew she had one to. If it freaked Trixie out too much, Starlight thought, she could always pretend it was just a spell gone wrong temporarily.

"Well.. that'll certainly make this more interesting." Trixie said, seeming to take it in stride. "Y-you aren't creeped out by it?" Starlight asked. "Why would I be? The alternative would be using a toy that gives the similar effect, can't see how the end result would be any different really." She said with a smile, starting to undress herself as well. In truth, Trixie was in fact a little freaked out by it. She hadn't known futas were a real thing, but like hell she was gonna say that and look like an idiot, and like double hell she was gonna make her friend feel bad about it.

She did enjoy how Starlight seemed to grow harder as she undressed, showing off her figure with no clothes to hide it. "So, how would you like Trixie to please you first~?" She asked. Starlight blushed lightly, "I'm.. not actually sure. I've never.." Trixie cut her off with an overdramatic gasp, "Never? I find it hard to believe no one ever tried to bed you. You really shouldn't be so anti-social. Guess I'll have to take the lead." She said, "Sit on the desk."

Starlight, not wanting to argue, sat down as Trixie came over. The blue unicorn lowered to her knees, gripping Starlight's member and stroking it gently with both hands, letting Starlight get accustom to the feeling of pleasure. She pegged Starlight for the kind to not even touch themselves, and from her sensitive reactions to the small touches, she supposed she must have been correct.

After a few moments of this, Trixie lowered her head and began licking around Starlight's tip, making her moan louder as her member twitched from the stimulation. "Try to hold it in as long as you can, I'd rather not too many ponies hear us. We've already got one bad reputation, don't need to add another do we?" Trixie joked before lowering her head, taking the tip of Starlight's rod into her mouth and lowering further to suck on the first few inches, bobbing her head slowly.

Starlight gripped the edge of the desk so tightly she feared her fingers would dig into it. Trixie didn't slow, her fingers pumping quickly between her legs as she worked her way down inch by inch until she was deep-throating Starlight; quite skilled from her past experiences. Starlight couldn't hold it any longer, and was just barely able to give Trixie a warning before she came. The warning was all Trixie needed to prepare herself, and she gulped down the hot spurts of cum like a pro.

Trixie lifted her fingers, slick from her own arousal, and licked them clean so her juices joined Starlight's seed in her mouth. It was an odd taste, but not an unpleasant one. Starlight panted, her member already starting to soften from the release. Seeing Trixie's disappointment at this, Starlight acted fast. Endurance spells were normally used for when she needed to get somewhere quickly and didn't have time to rest, but she doubted it mattered too much if she used it for this. She cast the spell quickly, and thankfully without Trixie noticing, and her member returned to full mast.

Smiling, Trixie instructed her to get off the desk and get between her legs as she got onto her back. Starlight got between Trixie's legs and lined herself up to her slit, able to figure that much out without instruction. "You'll be in control for this one Starlight," Trixie said, "All you have to do is thrust forward, simple as simple gets." Starlight nodded, her hips moving forward to enter Trixie's warm pussy.

The two mares moaned together as Starlight began pumping in and out of her slowly. Her body seemed to know the motions even if she herself didn't and soon she was thrusting into Trixie faster, her moans growing louder as she lost any chance of holding them back. She moved her head down, her face pressing against Trixie's large chest as her arms wrapped around her in a sort of hug.

Trixie groaned as she felt how deep Starlight's cock was pushing into her, her mouth beginning to kiss and suck on her breasts, more out of instinct than knowledge. She was almost proud. Letting desire drive her, Starlight got rougher, thrusting harder into her friend, who's moans only urged her to pick up the pace even more. Trixie's legs locked around Starlight's waist, wanting her deeper, not wanting it to stop.

It couldn't last too much longer though. When Starlight felt Trixie's pussy begin to tighten a she got closer, it was more than she could handle with her lack of experience. Starlight could give no warning from between Trixie's breasts, and the unicorn cried out as she was suddenly flooded with warm cum. Her back arched as she felt it filling her, bringing her to her own climax.

The two laid panting together, both tired, but Starlight seeming completely winded, which was a little disappointing to Trixie, who could have gone another round or two. She didn't tell Starlight this, not wanting her to feel bad. She knew her friend would be able to last longer if she got a little more practice, and with so few ponies Starlight was comfortable with, she figured she would have to be the one she got the practice with. 'Well,' She thought with a grin, 'If it must be done~'


	18. Chapter 18

Though Sweetie Belle and Rarity did both use their own rooms for most of the day, they'd both slept in the same bed for nearly three months now, ever since they had started enjoying intimate time together in bed at night, and occasionally during the day as well. It was the one secret they kept from the others, though Sweetie didn't keep it as well as Rarity did.

Today they were getting an extra round in, Sweetie Belle on her fours in Rarity's bed, moaning as Rarity thrust into her tight pussy from behind. Their parents would be visiting today, and so they planned to make sure they would be able to go the whole visit without getting hot and bothered without touching each other. They were as loud as they wanted to be, as the shop was closed and the house empty aside from themselves. They had only planned the two rounds together, but a third followed shortly after while they showered. In retrospect, it had been inevitable.

After washing off, they went the first two hours of their parent's visit without any issue. But Sweetie Belle had gotten bored, and had started thinking-something her friends repeatedly told her was a dangerous thing for her to do-while they were all sitting at the table. She grinned at her sister as an idea popped into her head, one she knew she had to follow up on.

It wasn't that Sweetie Belle just didn't have the patience to wait, it was that the idea of teasing Rarity in such a situation was just that alluring to her. If it had been anypony else she would have thought differently, but with her sister.. she couldn't help herself. Sweetie removed her shoes quietly without anyone noticing, lifting one of her stocking covered feet over to her sister and rubbing her toes against her crotch under the table.

Rarity gave Sweetie a confused look over the table, which turned into a frustrated one when she saw the teasing look on Sweetie's face. They both had to hide said looks quickly though, not wanting their parents to see it and question what was happening. Their mother and father continued to talk with Rarity, who was able to hold up a decent amount of conversation with them as Sweetie Belle's foot continued grinding against her crotch, a bulge forming as she got stiffer from the contact.

Grinning Sweetie Belle pushed her feet under Rarity's skirt, lifting it and using her magic to lower her panties. Rarity couldn't do anything to stop her that wouldn't tip off their parents, and so Sweetie was able to free Rarity's hardened cock, running her covered feet and toes along it before gripping it between them and stroking it; slowly at her, then a bit harder and faster when she saw Rarity was able to handle it.

Rarity's grip on the table got tighter and she started taking longer to respond to what was being said to her. "Are you alright dear?" Her mother asked, Rarity responding with a nod, fearing she might moan out loudly if she opened her mouth. "Are you sure? You've gone a bit red." Her father said, reaching over to feel her forehead. The long, nearly floor length table cloth, which Rarity had purposely pushed more of her waist under when Sweetie Belle has started this, prevented him from seeing what was happening. "You've definitely got a temperature." He concluded.

Rarity grit her teeth, feeling close. "We've got medicine in the bathroom." Sweetie Belle said, their parents getting up and leaving the room to go get it for her in a hurry. The moment they were out of the room. Rarity let out as quiet a groan as she could through her clenched teeth as her cock spurted hot cum over Sweetie's stockings. Rarity panted slightly, and while she would certainly be having a talk with Sweetie Belle when their parents left, she was glad Sweetie had at least gotten them to leave the room before she came.

Seconds later though, she realized that Sweetie's having them leave the room wasn't her trying to help, it was a distraction so Sweetie could crawl under the table unnoticed. "Sweetie, what are you doing?" She questioned urgently, unable to do anything as her parents returned to the room with medicine. Rarity took her medicine, and was thankfully able to disguise her moaning as Sweetie took her cock into her mouth as a groan of displeasure at the taste of the medicine.

"Oh I know it isn't exactly sweet tasting, but you'll feel better soon." Her mother said, obvious to her younger daughter's oral work below the table. "Where's Sweetie Belle gone to?" Their father asked. "O-oh, she.. uh.." Rarity found it exceptionally hard to think with her member half buried in her sister's warm throat, "Her friends came by while you were out of the room, she ran off to go play with them. I told her it was a rather rude thing to do, but her friends insisted." Rarity managed to get out, gritting her teeth once again as Sweetie's tongue swirled around her shaft, her palm grinding against her pussy. How had she learned to be so quiet about it?

"Oh that's no trouble at all, it's nice to see she's still with those cutie mark friends of hers. We were afraid they might end up disbanding when they got their marks." Their mother said, sitting back down. The visit lasted another twenty torturous minutes, during which Sweetie Belle got another two orgasms out of her sister from beneath the table, gulping them both down without a sound. Whenever one of them did make some kind of sound, it was easily hidden or blamed on something else.

Finally their parents said their goodbyes and left the house. When Rarity heard the door shut behind them, she stood from the table, and pulled Sweetie Belle out from under it. It was lucky she had already undressed herself completely while she was down there, because if she hadn't, Rarity might have just torn her clothing off entirely before pinning her to the table, "That was quite a stunt you pulled." Rarity said, her member still stiff, as despite her annoyance with her sister's actions, it had been an incredible turn on.

Sweetie grinned, "What, are you gonna punish me~?" She questioned. In response to this, Rarity thrust forward, penetrating Sweetie Belle's ass roughly. Sweetie cried out loudly as she felt it. She'd only ever had it there once before, and even then Rarity had been remarkably gentle. Now her sister was well passed the point of being gentle, ramming her cock in roughly. She was lubricated from Sweetie's saliva, but it was still painful.

The pleasure did outweigh the pain though, and both moaned as Rarity railed her against the table, giving her no time to rest as she forced her cock deeper and deeper until her their hips were slapping together with each powerful thrust, Sweetie Belle's anus clenching tightly as she went over the edge and came with a cry of pleasure. Rarity wasn't far behind her, but unlike last time, didn't pull out, painting Sweetie's insides white with her cum, making them both cry out even louder at the feeling of it.

It was only after they had both recovered from their climaxes that they realized their parents had come back into the house. They'd heard Sweetie Belle's initial shout when Rarity rammed into her ass and had come back inside to see what was happened. The two sisters looked over at their parents, who stared back I shock. "Um... we can explain?"


	19. Chapter 19

Rainbow Dash knew full well that Scootaloo watched her all the time while she was flying. What she hadn't known until she had caught her was that she also watched her when she was having her post flight fun with Lightning Dust. She seemed to have gotten very caught up in it, as when Dash found her, her pants and panties were around her ankles, both hands between her legs, and eyes shut in pleasure, hence Dash catching her in the first place.

Scootaloo had been about ready to die when she realized that Dash of all people had seen her, but to her relief, Dash hadn't been mad, just surprised, and wanted to talk about it. Scootaloo had agreed to, but not anywhere that someone might here. Dash could understand this, and flew her number one fan up to her house in the clouds, shutting the door behind them when they did.

"So, I take it you enjoyed the show?" Dash said, hoping that joking around would counter the awkwardness of the situation. If anything, the reverse happened, but they managed to get passed it. They talked about Scootaloo's new found peeping habits, which she promised not to do anymore. She admitted that it hadn't been the first time she'd watched Dash, and also admitted that she'd been thinking about Dash 'like that' as she put it, even before seeing her.

Not even that long ago, Dash would have told Scootaloo that she should probably stop thinking like that, but after all she did with her friends, and hearing about what Applejack and Rarity did with their sisters, she found it hard to say it would be wrong. "Hey, I say I'd be lucky to have a chance doing something like that with you," She half teased, "And if you want.. I could help you take the edge off."

It took Scootaloo a moment or two to realize that Dash wasn't just joking around, and after she'd managed to calm her blushing face back to a point that you couldn't cook an egg on it, she agreed immediately. Dash stood up and led Scootaloo to her room, giving the smaller Pegasus girl a smile as she started undressing. Scootaloo was out of her clothes quickly as well, though Dash only removed her shirt and shorts, leaving on her underwear as she got on the bed and instructed Scootaloo to sit with her legs apart.

"You ready?" Rainbow Dash asked, Scootaloo nodding as she took a deep breath, still hardly believing what was happening. Dash gave her a warm smile and leaned in, dragging her tongue along the outside of her slit. Scootaloo moaned softly and Dash repeated the action several times, letting her get used to the pleasure. She wasn't sure how often Scootaloo took the matter of pleasure into her own hands, probably a lot, Dash thought, if she were anything like Dash herself at that age, but she couldn't know for sure. Still, she figured Scootaloo could handle a little more, and pushed her tongue passed her lower lips, entering her pussy.

Scootaloo groaned more, her enjoyment made clear by how wet she got against Dash's face as she moved her tongue inside of her, slowly exploring her folds. She tasted great, or maybe Dash just enjoyed that it was her. Either way, Dash picked up the pace before too much longer, moving her tongue faster inside to stir Scootaloo's eager pussy. Scootaloo moaned even louder, her fingers running through Dash's rainbow hair as she held her against her crotch.

Rainbow Dash had no intention of slowing down now, not until Scootaloo reached her peak. Rather than move her hand down to grip her own stiffness, which was so stiff from the situation it actually hurt, she moved it up to play with Scootaloo's clit. From the gasp that the smaller Pegasus let out, Dash guessed she'd never actually touched it herself, or at least didn't do so often. Her hips bucked against Dash's face, her moans growing more desperate to reach her climax.

Dash doubted she had much endurance for stuff like this, and so pinched her clit between her fingers as her tongue continued probing deeper. Scootaloo only lasted another few seconds before she cried out. It sounded like she was crying out Rainbow Dash's name, but the words were garbled by her pleasure as Dash lapped up the juices of her orgasm happily, smiling up at her when it was over.

Scootaloo looked all but winded already, "That.. was.. awesome.." She managed to say after a minute or two of catching her breath. Dash nodded, "Of course it was, I'm the best remember~?" She chuckled, "Think you can handle another?" She asked. Scootaloo nodded, but asked, "Don't you need me to.. you know.." She glanced down at the bulge in Dash's underwear. Dash waved her off, "Don't worry about it, this is about you remember?"

Dash hadn't been planning on making Scootaloo return the favor, even with her hands, which is why she hadn't undressed completely. If it were literally any one of her other friends, with the minor exception of Fluttershy, she'd b hilted in them already, and even with Fluttershy she'd be fucking her already, if semi-gently. But Scootaloo was on Dash's 'off limits' list, an admittedly rather small list of ponies that Dash didn't plan to fuck, either out of respect for a friend or not wanting to hurt them. Big Mac, Shining Armor, until they'd settled it for her, even the Wonderbolts were on this list.

But Scootaloo didn't seem very happy about this. "No, we're doing this together, we should both get to enjoy it." She said, reaching down. Dash felt a shudder go through her body when Scootaloo's hand brushed against her covered hard on, and held her wrist to stop her, "It wouldn't be right for me to take your first time like that when you haven't had a chance with anypony else. Plus.. it'd probably really hurt."

Scootaloo pouted, "It wouldn't be my first though.. not really. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, well, I mean we only ever used fingers and stuff, but it still counts! As for it hurting.. I can take it. Don't you believe that?" Dash was surprised to hear about the CMC's activities together, though on reflection she knew she probably shouldn't. It wasn't exactly a well kept secret.

"If you're sure.." Dash lowered her underwear, freeing her stiff cock. Scootaloo's jaw dropped. As determined as she'd been, she really hadn't expected it to be that big. She wasn't sure something like even could fit inside of her. "Woah.." Dash grinned at this reaction, "Yeah.. that's the usual reaction. Don't worry, if it hurts too much, we can stop whenever you want." Dash said, reaching next to her bed and taking out her lubricant. It seemed barely used, as normally Dash preferred getting herself and others slicked up with oral. Once her member had been lubed up enough that she was pretty sure Scootaloo could handle it, she asked Scootaloo how she wanted to do it.

It wasn't hard to tell that she wasn't sure. After a moment, she got on her fours. Dash bit her lip as she looked at the sight in front of her, "Showing me your tail end like that's dangerous you know~" She teased, rubbing Scootaloo's firm ass with her hand as she got behind her, lining herself up to Scootaloo's pussy. "You ready?" She asked. "Ready." Scootaloo said, gripping the bed as she felt Dash's cock push into her slowly.

Even going slowly, and even as slick as Dash had gotten it, Scootaloo still felt back yelps as she felt the large rod enter her, even before it got to her virgin barrier. Dash couldn't believe how tight Scootaloo was. Actually, she could, she just couldn't believe she was the first to feel it. She came to a stop when she met resistance, "Last chance to back out, this is gonna hurt like a bitch otherwise."

"I can take it." Scootaloo said, the determination in her voice making Dash sure of it as well. She gave her ass a squeeze, directly on the cutie marks, hoping the pleasure of that would offset the pain of her rough thrust through her hymen. Scootaloo had been sure she would be able to keep herself quiet through this. She had been extremely mistaken, and after the volume of her pained scream, Dash was nearly too afraid to keep going with her.

Realizing that Dash had stopped because of this, Scootaloo told her to keep going, trying to sound like she wasn't hurt; though her trembling for and stammers as she held back from crying out again somewhat undermined it. Knowing she couldn't take it back now, Dash continued, going slowly now as she pumped in and out of Scootaloo's pussy. Dash used every trick she knew to help Scootaloo get passed the pain, toying with her mark, teasing her clit, reaching around to play with her smaller breasts, and finally massaging her wings as she went.

It was during the last of these actions that Scootaloo finally starting moaning as the pain gave way to pleasure. Rather intense pleasure actually, more than Scootaloo had thought. She began pushing her hips back, wanting more, wanting it deeper. When Rainbow Dash noticed this, it was hard for her to keep holding back. She risked speeding up a little more, and Scootaloo seemed grateful for it, groaning loudly as she came,

Dash nearly bit through her tongue holding back her climax. When Scootaloo's subsided, Dash pulled out quickly. Scootaloo started to turn around to ask why she had, and earned a face full of warm, thick cum. Dash shuddered in relief, and figured that a face full that annoyed her was better than a pussy full that made her black out. To her surprise, Scootaloo didn't seem upset, actually seeming to enjoy the feeling. This brought Dash back to full hardness, and she knew she was gonna be a bit late bringing Scootaloo home.

* * *

 **Alright, confession time. For this story, I've been using the method where I write the lemon seen first, then write how things got to that point. I do so because whenever I don't, the lemons are less than half the chapter, which is a bit of a misstep for a lemon story. I didn't feel the need to mention it, but here I feel is where the fact that I didn't know how to get from point A to B is the most obvious, and you're well within your right to complain about such. But hey, at least the lemon is decent right?**


	20. Chapter 20

**For this chapter, we'll be taking another small detour from the mane six to look at some of the other ponies around Ponyville specifically. Yes, this chapter is completely because of the episode Slice of Life, yes, I do partake in these ships, no, they will not come back later in the story, yes, you should turn your brain off and enjoy.**

* * *

Vinyl Scratch walked into the house, head bobbing slightly from her music. She turned her head and saw Octavia on the couch. She seemed to be stressed, which was fairly normal by itself. She was actually attempting to relax, which was almost upsetting, because if even Octavia knew she needed to a break, then she must have really fucking needed a break.

Octavia smiled and walked over to her, shifting her shirt off of her without disrupting her earphones at all. Octavia saw her disrobing, and didn't realize what she intended to do until Vinyl was standing naked in front of her. Vinyl usually stripped down before taking a nap, which had gotten them their fair share of peeping toms with how close Vinyl's bed was to the window and how little she seemed to care even when she did catch them.

But now she was undressed to cheer up Octavia, who didn't seem to want any part of it. She never did at first. "Not right now Vinyl." She said. Vinyl pretended not to hear her even though they both knew she understood. Her horn lit up, pulling Octavia's skirt up and panties down, freeing her stiff, pent up cock. Octavia blushed at this, and Vinyl raised an eyebrow. If it was this hard already, then Octavia must have been neglecting her pleasure again, which Vinyl wouldn't stand for.

Vinyl didn't ask or pay any mind to Octavia's argument, simply moved forward and dropped herself down onto Octavia's stiff member. Octavia groaned from how deep Vinyl was able to take it without even flinching. Smiling, she began moving her hips, riding the earth pony at an increasingly rough pace, showing no signs that she intended to stop or slow down. Seeing that it was much to late to stop her, and admitting that she probably did need it, Octavia just let her ride, leaning forward to play with her bouncing chest as she did so.

Vinyl bit her lip in pleasure, moving her hips to the beat of the music she was listening to.

* * *

"Come on Bonbon, a deal's a deal~" Lyra said with a smile. Bonbon and Lyra were sitting on a bench at the park, in full view of several other ponies. None of them were paying the pair much mind at the moment, but Bonbon feared they would soon enough. But she didn't have much choice, she'd promised. "Alright, let's do this." She said, leaning down against Lyra.

To an onlooker, it might have looked at first like Bonbon was just laying her head in Lyra's lap like a flirty marefriend. But as Bonbon undid Lyra's pants, freeing her cock and kissing along its length, the comparison turned more to that of a rather insatiable marefriend who wasn't taking no for an answer. Lyra moaned softly as she felt Bonbon's sweet lips wrap around her length.

In truth, she'd already forgiven Bonbon for not telling her the truth about her secret identity, but Bonbon had brought this on herself saying she'd do anything to make it up to her. This had been a fantasy of Lyra's for quite awhile, and experiencing it with Bonbon made it even better. Bonbon hummed around Lyra's cock to make her cum faster as she bobbed her head along her length, hoping no one had noticed, but nearly certain some ponies had.

Lyra could see the few other ponies that had started watching, and gave a thumbs up to the stallions who were watching her and seemed to be impressed by the sight. When Lyra was close, she held Bonbon's head down at the base, keeping her entire length hilted inside of her warm throat as she groaned, going over the edge and pumping hot gobs of cum down her throat. Bonbon swallowed them easily and lifted her.

"Well, that wasn't so bad." She said. Lyra grinned, "It isn't over yet~" She purred, pulling Bonbon into her lap, facing the ponies watching them as she lifted her skirt, lowered her panties, and thrust inside. Bonbon really wished she'd just told Lyra from the start.

* * *

"I'm sorry Derpy, I'm not sure I've got anything here that can 'fix' you." Doctor said, the gray mare next to him frowning, "If I attempt to travel to a time or a place that does, we risk getting lost and spending eons trying to get back to wear we started. But if I'm honest, I'm not sure why you need 'fixing' in the first place. I don't exactly see anything with you that's broken."

"I'm a mare Doc," Derpy said, "Mares aren't supposed to have.. those." "Well ponies aren't supposed to have magic or travel through time, but low and behold here we are. You were born how you are and I maintain that you were not born 'wrong', whatever that's even supposed to mean. Different yes, but if you were opposed to different you wouldn't be in my workshop right now would you?"

She snickered at this, "I guess not." "Exactly! Now I say you keep it with pride. Between your natural looks and personality, I find it hard to believe that anybody would see your 'extras' and call it a deal breaker. Frankly there are quite a few who'd consider it a bonus." Doctor said. "And.. would you be one of them?" She asked curiously. "Well certainly." Doctor said, only thinking about the implications of admitting such afterwards.

"Oh yeah? Well, do you think.. maybe.." Derpy had taken a step closer to him. Doctor bit his lip. He was caught between a rock and a hard place now. If he rejected her advances, she'd think it was because of her being a futa, and if he didn't, he risked so much more for the both of them. Losing a companion in his travels hurt him, losing a lover might just kill him.

'I suppose I'll just have to not lose her.' He thought to himself as he smiled at Derpy.

* * *

 **Fun fact, according to Josh Scorcher, the VinylxOctavia bit might be considered incest. Also, you'll notice I didn't refer to him as 'Doctor Hooves', as even though people are so quick to name the character that it's even in the damned wiki, he's never called that in canon, not even in the credits. He's just Doctor. Not even 'The Doctor', just Doctor.**


	21. Chapter 21

Twilight had been eager to visit Shining Armor and Cadence for Cadence's birthday. She'd already gotten her sister in law a gift-she'd gotten it months ago when she found a specific crystal empire design that she knew she'd love-and was happy to see that she'd chosen well. Cadence seemed to love it, but it seemed there was more to their visit than they were letting on.

They had asked Twilight if she could spend the night in the castle and leave in the morning. She wasn't sure why, but supposed there was no problem with it, and agreed. She only connected the dots when Cadence and Shining Armor led Twilight to their bedroom, and explained that Cadence had asked Shining Armor for something special for her birthday; she wanted to have both of them in bed with her that night.

It was a rather surprising desire, at least coming from her, but the thought of it had Twilight visibly excited, and saying no when they could both see the tent she was pitching seemed disingenuous. When Cadence walked into the bedroom, she found Twilight and Shining Armor sitting side by side on the bed, both naked with their members hard as stone for her. It was extremely awkward, but they could get through it for Cadence.

Cadence smiled, getting down in front of them and gripping both Shining Armor and Twilight's members in her soft hands. The siblings moaned as they felt her hands move carefully along their lengths, stroking them both skillfully. It was hard for Twilight's mind to properly register how good at pleasing her rod Cadence was, but she supposed there was nothing wrong with her having such a skill. In-princess like perhaps, but as if she were one to call others out for behavior like that at this point.

As Cadence stroked them, she lowered her head, licking along Shining Armor's cock, then moving to mimic the motion on Twilight's. Both kept moaning as they felt this, their cocks growing harder from the stimulation that never lasted long enough for either of them to cum too early. Soon Cadence went from just licking to taking a few inches inside and sucking before alternating.

She stopped when both of them were to the point of leaking pre-cum, getting up onto the bed on her fours and beckoning the two over to her. Shining Armor got in front of her, his member at her lips, and Twilight got behind her, her cock brushing against her pussy. Cadence opened her mouth and took Shining Armor's rod into her throat, Twilight watching in awe for a moment before pushing forward to penetrate Cadence's pussy.

Both moaned as they spit-roasted the princess of love, thrusting into from either side. Both of them were close already from Cadence's handy work before, but held back, not wanting to cum before she did. Cadence got close quickly from the fulfilling of her kinky little fantasy, and came just a minute or so before Twilight did. Twilight had meant to pull out, or at least told herself that she did, but staying inside and creaming Cadence had been too irresistible, and the thought had pushed her over the edge.

Another minute or so later Shining Armor reached his own limit and came as well. Cadence moaned as she swallowed down his hot seed. Twilight moved back as Shining Armor thrust into his wife from behind, as they were meant to switch positions now. Rather than go over to take Cadence's mouth, she lingered behind Shining Armor, her eyes unable to look away from his soft, firm looking ass as it moved, almost bouncing as he thrust into Cadence.

Twilight tried to stop herself, or at least would later claim that she had. This was supposed to just be about Cadence's fantasy, nothing else, but Twilight was too caught up in the heat of the moment. Shining Armor yelped as he felt Twilight's cock ram into him, taking his anal virginity without so much as a warning. Cadence realized what had happened and moaned, pushing her hips back harder as she enjoyed the taboo of the moment.

Shining was frozen for several moments by the shock of what was happening, but the force of Twilight's thrusts into him kept his cock moving in and out of Cadence, who's moans only grew louder as they went. Soon Shining Armor was able to say 'fuck it' and begin moving his hips again, taking Twilight's member deeper into his ass as his own was pushed deeper into Cadence's pussy.

Shining Armor came first a few minutes later due to the over stimulus, clenching tight as a vice around Twilight's cock as she shot warm seed into Cadence. The tightness brought Twilight over the edge next, causing her to unload into his ass. Shining was seeing spots as he felt the seed flood his anus, and his cock let out a few more spurts into Cadence, who reached her climax not long after.

By the time Shining Armor's senses returned to normal, his wife and sister had chanced the positioning on him. Twilight was in a sitting position with Cadence riding her rod. She seemed to be waiting for Shining Armor, and he realized what she wanted. He got above her, thrusting down into her throat. She moaned around his cock, sucking hard as he fucked her throat roughly, getting as deep as he could inside; he saw no point in holding anything back now that they'd left the point of no return in the dust.

Cadence rode Twilight harder as she watched this, Shining Armor's balls hitting Twilight's chin as he want. Cadence grinned mischievously, leaning forward and lowering her head to lick at them, bringing her husband even more pleasure. He groaned as he felt her do this, staying stiff with his cock lodged inside for a few more seconds, close already. A few moments of the double oral attention later and Shining Armor was unloading thick ropes of cum down Twilight's throat.

Twilight managed to hold them all down, though just barely. Shining Armor sat back to catch his breath and recover as Twilight picked up the pace with Cadence, thrusting harder up into her and showing no signs of slowing until they'd both cum. As they panted, Shining Armor picked Twilight up, dropping her into his lap. She moaned as his member pushed into her warm, wet pussy, and Cadence grinned as well, getting in front of them and taking Twilight's member between her large, luscious breasts.

Cadence licked at Twilight's tip as she stroked her with her tits, and began moaning as well when she felt the magic the brother and sister were using. Not wanting to leave Cadence out, Shining Armor and Twilight were both using their magic to play with her pussy, rubbing against and inside of it, and squeezing and rubbing against her clit. All three continued to moan as they go. Things had spiraled out of hand, but none of them wanted it to stop.


	22. Chapter 22

Rainbow Dash flew quickly through the air. In itself, this was not uncommon, but today she actually had a location in mind, and her speed came as the result of excitement, not just her personal enjoyment of going fast. She hadn't told the others were she was going, but she hardly needed to. When she received a letter from 'AK Yearling', and then jumped into the air to fly off, they could pretty easily connect the dots.

Dash landed in front of Daring Do's house, smiling as the adventure mare let her in. They both knew why Daring had really invited her, as it wasn't the first time, but they at least pretended for a few minutes that it was just a normal visit, chatting about the assorted excitement they'd both had since they'd last spoken together, Dash making a few none too subtle hints about wanting to join Daring on another trip.

They almost went a full twenty minutes before cutting the chase and making a beeline for Daring's bedroom. They shut the door behind them despite being the only ones there before grabbing each other. Daring got very little 'company', both because of where she lived and who she was. Dash was the only pony she could trust to not get into trouble from being with her. Or at least, not get into any more trouble than she would have by herself anyway. After a few moments of a heated opening kiss, Daring pushed Dash against the wall, pinning her there.

Rainbow Dash could have easily pushed back, flipped them around so she was the one in control, so she was the dominant half of what was happening, but she couldn't bring herself to move, much less attempt to take control away from Daring Do. Daring seemed to realize this, and figured she would see just how much she could get away with, how far she could push the other Pegasus. She pushed one hand under her shirt, groping her chest roughly.

Her breasts weren't exactly huge, and Daring didn't even have a particular fondness for them, but she did enjoy the submissive moans that escaped from Rainbow's lips as she was fondled. Daring moved her other hand down, pushing it into Dash's shorts and gripping her rod. "Alright this hard huh?" She questioned, "Guess I'm just that good~" She teased, gripping it harder and jerking her hand along it, making Dash groan louder.

Daring let go, stepping back and starting to undress herself, removing all but her explorer hat and boots. Judging from how the tent in Dash's shorts threatened to push through the fabric, she figured Dash approved. "Clothes off." She ordered. Dash didn't need to be told twice. She nearly tore her clothes in a rush to get them all off of her body. Daring Do grinned as she looked Dash over.

"Now I wonder which of us is actually stronger," She said, Dash not understanding her at first. "I've trapped and tamed more than a few vicious beasts in my day, and from what I've been told, it took all five of your friends working together to keep you down." Daring walked over to the closet, taking out a length of rope, "let's see how well I can do~" She said with a grin. Only her pride kept Dash from letting out a whimper.

Dash did legitimately attempt to resist Daring, perhaps even get her to be the one tied up; a thought that had crossed her mind more than once even back when she'd thought Daring was just a fictional character; which made her unsure of whether the fantasy was more creepy now or then. Regardless, Daring moved faster and wasn't hampered by an easily grab-able weak point. In a matter of about five minutes, Daring had won and Dash had been tied down to the bed, her winds tied behind her back, her wrists and ankles to the four posts of the bed.

Daring hadn't gagged her, though whether that was by mercy or by her not having anything to gag Dash with was a matter left up to debate. Daring just looked at the now bound Dash, helpless with her needing cock still stiff and throbbing. She teasingly grazed along its length with her fingers, not gripping it enough for the contact to bring any real pleasure. Dash now regretting not having struggled harder to not be tied down. The thought that she might have actually been letting Daring do this to her only made her more embarrassed.

Daring got bored of teasing quickly though, and crawled up onto the bed with her, "Let's see how long you can last~" She said, dropping her hips down onto her cock. Both groaned loudly as Dash's cock was pushed into Daring's tight, warm pussy. The wetness from Daring's arousal seemed to compensate for the lack of lubrication on Dash's cock, and soon she was picking up the pace as she rode Rainbow, the bound Pegasus's eyes fixated on how her breasts bounced with the force of her riding.

Daring noticed this and smirked, bringing her hands up to grope and play with her chest, moaning louder as she watched the desire in Dash's eyes grow as she was unable to touch them herself. Dash moaned louder as well, Daring's self-groping bringing her closer and thus making her slit grip Dash tighter. Daring noticed this as well and slowed the pace down, riding Dash slower and more gently until their building climaxes had subsided some. When they had, she picked the pace back up again.

Dash had tried edging before and hadn't liked it much. The end result was incredible, but holding off on cumming for so long was utter torture, and she couldn't help but groan pleadingly as Daring kept it up, refusing to let either of them cum so they could maximize the amount of time they were in bed. She knew that Dash could last for quite a long time, and seemed determined to lower the number of times she could finish by raising the intensity.

After a solid thirty minutes of this, Rainbow Dash was just about ready to start begging. Thankfully Daring relented before Dash had to stoop to that point, as she was ready to reach the end as well. This time when she felt herself and Dash getting close, she didn't slow herself down, but sped herself up. Dash moaned, thrusting up into her as best she could in her bound state, the force of their movement causing the bed to beat against the wall.

A few moments later their combined cries of pleasure could have been heard by anypony in a mile radius as they came together, making them both more than a little thankful Daring's home was so secluded. Daring panted as she remained on Dash's cock, enjoying the warm feeling inside of her and thankful that Dash was a futa instead of a D-girl, as a D-girl would risk knocking her up.

Dash waited patiently for Daring to untie her, but after a few minutes of resting, Daring still hadn't. Dash didn't think much of it when Daring started to move her hips again, thinking she just wanted another round before they stopped. It would be awhile before Dash realize she would be spending the night tied up as Daring's personal sex toy, and awhile longer before she admitted to herself that she didn't mind.


	23. Chapter 23

Twilight Sparkle was on her way through the Everfree forest. She had planned some training with Zecora so she could learn more how to control her increased alicorn magic. She still didn't know how Zecora knew so much about magic, but figured it might be rude to ask. Nevertheless, her thoughts remained on this until she reached Zecora's home in the middle of the woods.

And when she did, her thoughts quickly switched to something else. Zecora was sitting in a chair, the long robe she normally wore hanging off the back of it, leaving her entire naked body on display for Twilight. Her eyes were shut in concentration and pleasure as her fingers made rapid, rough circles in her pussy in a so far failed attempt to bring her over the edge.

"Z-Zecora?" She said allowed. Zecora's eyes opened and her fingers stopped. Twilight could see the regret and disappointment in her eyes as she withdrew her fingers, "My.. apologize, you could have come at a better time. You've stumbled into a private moment of mine." It occurred to Twilight that she had in fact arrived early, but she arrived early to everything if she could help it. It always battled her that some ponies planned for her to arrive specifically at the set time and not before.

"I should have knocked before I walked in." Twilight said, though considering how loud Zecora had been moaning it likely wouldn't have helped matters. "The chances of you coming early, I should have known, but it gets quite frustrating out here alone." She admitted, making Twilight feel not only embarrassed but guilty for ruining her friend's private time.

Twilight bit her lip as she looked at Zecora's slick, exposed pussy. She may have been the most controlled of her group, but she was still a pony with limits and desires. "Maybe I could help you?" She suggested, "Our magical training isn't exactly going to go well if you can't focus throughout it, and with how.. in need you seem to be, I doubt you'll be able to focus without a little attention."

Zecora smiled, "I thank you, princess Twilight, but you need not worry about my own plight." "It's no trouble at all," Twilight said, perhaps sounding a little too eager, "I've.. helped my friends with similar issues in the past. I could probably help you get through it quickly." She said, blushing lightly. Zecora raised and eyebrow, "If you believe you can quell the lust, then in you I'll put my trust." She said, opening her legs a little wider for Twilight.

Twilight got down on her knees, moving her head between Zecora's legs and licking gently at her pussy. Zecora moaned softly, her slit growing wetter from the attention. Twilight held onto Zecora's hips, pushing her tongue deeper into her to explore her warm, wet folds in search of especially sensitive areas. Zecora didn't seem used to getting pleasure from others, her body tensing and squirming even from just Twilight's tongue.

When Twilight actually did find a sweet spot, she felt Zecora might cum right then and there, but she managed to hold it in. Twilight moved a hand over, gently grinding her thumb against Zecora's clit as her tongue assaulted the sweet spot as fast and hard as she could make it. Zecora cried out, holding Twilight's head in place as her hips bucked against it in desire, moaning louder as she got closer.

It was less than a minute later that Zecora came, her pussy letting out sweet, pent up juices with the anthro zebra's orgasm. Twilight lapped up the earthy tasting liquid, continuing to stir Zecora inside to lengthen and intensify her climax. Zecora sat back, panting from it when her climax started dying down. She bit her lip however when she saw the tent in Twilight's skirt, and knew that her lust hadn't been sated.

"I don't believe I can stop now that we've begun," Zecora said, pulling Twilight up and lifting her skirt, "Perhaps we could have a bit more fun?" She asked hopefully. Twilight hesitated, but knew how it would end up eventually. "Well you don't seem to be in any state to help me at the moment, and I don't think I'd be able to focus much either at the moment."

Twilight lifted her shirt and lowered her skirt, removing her underwear next so her chest and hard on were on display. Zecora stared at Twilight as though baffled she'd never attempted this before. Looking at Zecora's body, her long sexy legs and luscious large tits all glistening with sweat from her first orgasm, Twilight was feeling the same way. She leaned down to kiss Zecora, her hands moving up to gently massage Zecora's breasts.

Zecora moaned, bringing Twilight closer until her tip brushed gently against Zecora's warm, wet entrance. Any restraint Twilight might have still had broke when she felt this. She pushed forward, thrusting inside roughly. Zecora was far from virgin thankfully, and though she wasn't nearly as tight as Spike or even some of Twilight's other friends, she still felt incredible around Twilight's rod.

And she seemed to have no problem with the rough, powerful thrusts from Twilight, groaning in pleasure with each slap of Twilight's hips against her and returning it with rough movements of her own to help take her stiff member deeper inside. Twilight's thrusts were starting to tilt the chair back as she forced herself deeper into Zecora's lovely hole, the need for pleasure outweighing everything else for both of them.

In spite of Zecora still being sensitive from her first climax, Twilight still reached her limit first, cumming almost the instant she was fully hilted inside of Zecora. Zecora yelped as she felt it, wrapping her arms and legs around Twilight as her pussy clamped down tightly around the alicorn's cock, refusing to let her pull out as she to went over the edge, her juices washing over Twilight's shaft.

The two panted together for a moment, trying to catch their breath. When they had, Twilight lifted Zecora, a feat of levitation more than strength, without even pulling put. She placed her against the table, starting to thrust again, even harder now as she tried to alleviate the arousal fueling both of them. Zecora moaned in delight at this, but had a suspicion that changing position would do more to keep them going than it would to help them reach the end. Not that she minded.

Zecora and Twilight's magic lesson ended up lasted two hours, most of which was just Twilight struggling to maintain levitation on Zecora to keep her in the air in different positions while they fucked. They made plans for Twilight to return the next day so they could have their actual planned magical training, but Zecora doubted things would go much differently then.


	24. Chapter 24

The magical map had sent Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie to Canterlot. They were able to find and sort the problem they'd been sent to handle in only a few days, staying at the castle with Celestia and Luna's permission while they did. They planned to leave the next day now that their mission was settled, or at least one of them had been.

While they had been staying there, the four of them had taken notice of how.. pent up the two sisters seemed to be. Despite having the ability to take on courters, the two sisters remained isolated, likely out of their lack of time. According to those working inside the castle, Celestia didn't even touch herself to take the edge off, and Luna only did so when she was just back from visiting particularly raunchy dreams.

The four of them knew that no good would come from pent up princesses, they'd seen the results of it happening to Twilight in the past; and Twilight wasn't in control of a natural force. This in mind, the four of them separated into two groups, one that would show Celestia a little fun, and one that would give Luna a good time. They were sure they were more than experienced enough for the job.

* * *

Celestia smiled at Applejack and Fluttershy's offer. "I'm flattered you two, really," She said, "But there's really no need for it. I'm a princess, I am more than capable of handling my own desires." "Without meaning to offend your highness, Twilight's a princess to, and she can't handle herself for more than a few days without going batty." Applejack said. "We always help each other when one of us needs, you know, release. It just seems rude not to help you with it to." Fluttershy said gently.

It was a combination of Fluttershy's kind voice, the knowledge that neither of them would tell anyone if she asked, and the fact that she really was going out of her skull holding it in that made Celestia agree. "Alright, but only this once." She said, not noticing Applejack's snort, which came from the fact that that had been exactly what Twilight had said when she had first stared participating in the fun.

Celestia led them back to her room, the royal bed more than big enough for the three off them, as it was built to have two full grown alicorns. Celestia closed the door behind them, locked it, and cast an enchantment so no sound or vibrations would travel beyond the room. She refused to take any chances with this if she didn't have to. Turning around, she saw Applejack and Fluttershy already beginning to undress themselves.

Celestia's blush was small, but against her alabaster coloration, stood out a lot. She took a deep breath, reminding herself that she was an alicorn princess, this was simply a matter of stress relief. She began to undress herself, the two futa ponies staring in awe of her near perfect form. Neither of them could find a single part of her body that couldn't give a hard on to the pickiest of ponies. She looked, appropriately enough, divine.

With how long it had been since her last time in bed with anyone, she'd nearly forgotten the effect her body seemed to have. Fluttershy and Applejack were both hard as stone within moments just from looking at her. This made her a bit more comfortable, and she smiled with a bit of pride as she went over to the bed and sat down between the two of them, giving both of their members a gentle grip. "How shall we start?" She asked.

"H-however you want princess~" Applejack groaned softly. It was near impossible to think with her soft hand moving slowly along their members. "Well, in a proper session of group love making, two members pair up, the third taking their turn afterwards. This is typically with two stallions and one mare, but I see now reason it couldn't work here," Celestia said formally, "I suppose it would be better to start gently, so I hope you don't mind if Fluttershy goes first."

Even in her blissful state, Applejack chuckled at this, "Sure thing princess~" It was true that Fluttershy always started gently, but with Celestia looking like she was, that aura of attraction around her, Applejack knew it wouldn't last long. Celestia laid back on the bed, Fluttershy between her legs and pushing into her slowly. She moaned softly, letting Celestia bring her head down and against her large breasts. She gently took one of her nipples into her mouth, sucking on it as she moved her hips slowly.

Celestia moaned happily, feeling in control despite her being on bottom. This sense of dominance began to evaporate when Fluttershy started getting rougher. It started with her mouth, sucking harder on Celestia's nipple and even gently biting and tugging. This Celestia could have just assumed was her being a bit playful, but then her thrusts started getting faster and harder. Soon Fluttershy wasn't just pushing into the princess, she was fucking her, and wasn't showing any signs of slowing down.

Applejack gently stroked herself as she watched Fluttershy begin railing Celestia against the bed, her lust overriding her normal attitude. She lifted one of Celestia's legs, letting her force her cock even deeper as her hips slapped against hers roughly. Celestia moaned loudly from the rough treatment. She could handle a lot, but she hadn't been expecting this from Fluttershy, and with her guard down, was overwhelmed by it.

Fluttershy didn't stop or even slow down when she came, triggering Celestia's climax and a second moments later from Fluttershy's roughness. Celestia was just passed her third when Fluttershy did stop, pumping her second load of hot cum as deeply inside of her as she could. She pulled out and slumped down to catch her breath. "You need a breather to?" Applejack asked Celestia.

"N..no, I can handle it. It is your turn now." She said. Applejack nodded getting between her legs and thrusting in. Both moaned, as Applejack was larger than Fluttershy, and even after a rough fucking, Celestia was still somehow extremely tight around her. Celestia probably could have handled it if Fluttershy had simply sat back and allowed the threesome to continue as Celestia had planned it.

Instead, she waited until Celestia would be too lost in pleasure to stop her, and lifted the alicorn up, getting behind her and lining up to her other hole. "W-what are you-AH!" She cried out as Fluttershy rammed into her ass. "Try to leave me out, you'll scream and shout!" Fluttershy moaned into Celestia's ear as she was double fucked. Applejack didn't usually like hearing about Aggressiveshy, but in the bedroom, she was a joy to have around.

* * *

While Applejack and Fluttershy took care of Celestia, Rarity and Pinkie joined Luna in her room. She had taken significantly less convincing than her sister, though she to had rejected the idea at first. All it took though was Pinkie suggesting she couldn't handle two futas at once, and Rarity suggesting that she and Pinkie simply weren't attractive enough for a princess to want them.

The latter made Luna feel like she'd insulted them despite having said nothing of the sort, but it the former that really riled her up. "I'll have you know that back in the days of our original reign, me and my sister were known to take several suitors at once, of all genders." She said, a bit of pride in her voice as she remembered how things had been in the old days before her banishment.

"Why, in times when we had no partner, we would strip down completely and go to the guards barracks, not leaving until every off duty guard could not continue. I actually attempted to restart this tradition after my return, but evidently the 'times have changed' since then." She added, a little bitterness in her voice marking her distaste for these changes.

"I would certainly like to see such endurance and skill then~" Rarity said with a smile. Luna sighed, "Very well, you two are rather persuasive." She admitted, leading them to her room. She shut the door behind her and began undressing. Pinkie's clothes seemed to fall off of her as though her body had shrunk despite not having visibly changed size at all. She pulled Rarity's clothes off as well, though was sure not to rip or wrinkle them, not wanting the fun to turn into a fight.

Luna brought them both to the large bed, telling them to lay down next to each other. They did so, their rods sticking straight up, as Luna's body had a similar effect to her sister's. "Before anything can enter, lubrication is needed." Luna said. "I'd have brought some if I'd known this would happen." Pinkie said, pouting at Rarity, as it had been her who told Pinkie not to bring it.

"No need." Luna said with a grin, lowering her head and taking both of their members into her mouth at once. The two mares gasped, both from how good it felt, and how effortlessly Luna took both of them down to the hilt, sucking hard and deep throating the both of them as her hands moved between their legs so she could finger the futas' pussies as well. They'd wanted to see Luna's skill, so Luna intended to show them.

Both moaned, holding onto her head and bucking their hips in pleasure from the attention. Luna did stop until after they'd both cum and been licked clean. "There, that should suffice~" She said with a smile. "Pinkie, move behind me please. Rarity, remain as you are." She instructed. Rarity remained laying down as Pinkie got behind Luna. Luna moved herself forward, dropping herself hard onto Rarity's cock. Rarity grunted from how much of her cock was squeezed by Luna's warm pussy all at once as she began to ride her.

Pinkie squirmed for a few moments, struggling not to stroke herself, both to the sight of Rarity's cock disappearing into Luna's wet slit, and to the sight of Luna's lovely ass bouncing as she moved. Pinkie had been just about to question when it would be her turn when Luna said, "Pinkie, why have you not entered yet? Did you think I asked you to go behind me for extra space?"

Grinning ear to ear, Pinkie thrust forward, penetrating Luna's ass, and almost cumming instantly from its vice like tightness around her cock that only squeezed her tighter when she tried to move inside of it. Luna moaned in delight and clenched tighter around both of them when Pinkie reached around to grope her tits. It may have been their idea to do this, and they may have been the ones with the cocks, but Pinkie and Rarity knew now that they were the ones getting fucked.

* * *

 **You're probably wondering why Twilight wasn't in this chapter when she's the first candidate for a chapter involving the princesses. Well, she and Rainbow Dash [shocker] have the most chapters over all, and I wanted to give the other four one more chapter as well before the finale. Oh, by the way, the finale is next chapter!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Yes, it has come time for the Futa-MLP finale chapter. Now, as my repeat readers may know, my usual finale routine involves taking the main character of the story and throwing them into an orgy with all the other characters. However, I do try to change this up on occasion, like how Lilo's Learning concluded with lemons based on the show's many crossover episodes. And because there is no main character, but rather six with varying amounts of other characters they could orgy up with, I decided to do something different for this story as well. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you guys sure about this?" Twilight asked, "We can still turn around now and I'm sure they'll understand." "No way, we promised we'd try it, so we're going to!" Rainbow Dash said, though whether her eagerness came from the desire to fulfill the promise or get a chance to cum herself silly over the next few hours was rather unclear to Twilight and the others. Even still, the others seemed to agree.

And it was true, they had promised. With a sigh, and a slight shiver of excitement, Twilight cast the spell to open the portal again, and the six of them stepped through; greeted by their six human counterparts from the other world. They'd been planning this little meet up for over a month, and though Sunset Shimmer was away and wouldn't be able to participate, she allowed them to use her house for it. They'd have to thank her somehow after they were done.

* * *

Pinkie pulled her alternate self into a heated kiss, which she returned happily and just as eagerly, their tongues pushing against each other in battle. Both their hands began roaming over the other's body, inspecting them for fun things. Human Pinkie found that her anthro alt had a large rounder rump than herself, and found the bulge in her skirt easily; both of which just made her more excited.

Anthro Pinkie moaned into the kiss as her alt reached under her skirt, one hand groping and squeezing her ass, the other gripping and gliding along her cock. She returned the favor, pushing one hand into human Pinkie's shirt, squeezing and massaging her larger breasts as the other hand moved down to grind against her pussy, getting her as wet as Pinkie was stiff.

Soon keeping the clothes on became an impossibility. Both of them undressed completely, both only getting more aroused by the sight of each other. "We. Are. Hot~" The two Pinkie Pies said together with a grin. "What should we do first?" Anthro Pinkie asked, too excite to think straight. "Ooh, Ooh! I've got an idea!" Human Pinkie exclaimed, telling her alt to sit down with her member sticking up for her.

Anthro Pinkie sat down, her human alt getting down with her and taking her hard rod in between her breasts. Pinkie moaned as she felt the soft tits squeezing around her cock, slowly moving up and down her length to stroke her with them. "How does it feel?" Human Pinkie asked curiously. "Great~" Pinkie moaned, "Keep it going~ maybe a little faster?"

Human Pinkie nodded, picking up the pace and stroking her alt's futa rod faster with her breasts, spitting between them for lubrication so she could make it feel even better. It worked like a charm, and anthro Pinkie's moans grew even louder. She resisted the urge to thrust up between her tits only because he feared she would do so hard enough to poke her alt in the eye, which would undoubtedly kill the mood even for Pinkie.

When Pinkie's tip began to leak precum, her alt stroked along her rod as quickly as she could, squeezing them even tighter around the length. Pinkie groaned, her cock twitching between them before spurting sticky white cum. The ropes of seed coated Pinkie's chest as well as her face. She licked her lips, smiled, and starting scooping the cum off of her in gobs to lick off her fingers. "This stuff is great!"

"I know right?" Pinkie giggled, "Wanna get even more~?" She asked hopefully. Human Pinkie nodded with a grin, having her alt lay down flat. Human Pinkie put her legs on either side of Pinkie's head, lowering her own head down to Pinkie's member and wrapping her lips around it. She moaned around Pinkie's cock as she felt Pinkie's tongue push into her pussy and begin to lick rapidly at her insides.

Both Pinkies moaned as they used their mouths skillfully, human Pinkie's head bobbing along her alt's length fast to deep throat her as anthro Pinkie stretched out her tongue in that special way only Pinkie could to reach as deep inside of her alt's pussy as possible. Soon both of them locked their legs around each other's head, keeping anthro Pinkie's head in place as her alt ground against it and human Pinkie's head at the base of her alt's cock.

They both came not long after, anthro Pinkie lapping up delicious, sweet juices and human Pinkie gulping down thick, lovely tasting seed. They both paused to catch their breath after that, but were back at it in moments. They both stood up now, anthro Pinkie lifting human Pinkie's leg up over her shoulder as she thrust her hips to push her cock into her.

With how slick both were from the oral fun, anthro Pinkie's cock pushed in with no problem; though was still squeezed tightly by her alt's tight folds once inside. Both moaned as anthro Pinkie began moving her hips to push herself in and out while her human alt focused on keeping them both balanced and not falling over, which wouldn't necessarily ruin the mood, but she didn't want to risk it.

Anthro Pinkie groaned as she sawed in and out of her alt, their hips starting to smack together as she went. Human Pinkie used her free hand to reach up and play with her own chest, her nipples stiffening from the fun and in need of attention. Anthro Pinkie would have given it to them, but all her focus was on thrusting her hips as fast and hard as she could, as well as not cumming for as long as possible.

She held out for another ten minutes, her human alt crying out in orgasmic pleasure at the nine minute mark. Her alright tight hole clamped down even tighter as she went over the edge, thrusting becoming more difficult than ever as human Pinkie's pussy milked her cock for cum. Anthro Pinkie grit her teeth as she came, unloading warm seed into her alt's pussy.

Human Pinkie sighed in satisfaction, her balance giving out and causing her to fall, anthro Pinkie's face landing in her tits. Neither of them minded, especially after anthro Pinkie pushed them together so she could take both nipples into her mouth and suck on them at the same time, making her alt start moaning again before she even thrust back into her.

And when Pinkie did thrust back in, her alt practically screamed. She may have slightly 'missed' her pussy, her cock instead slamming to the hilt in her alt's other, much tighter hole. She could have simply corrected this 'mistake' and switched to the right hole, but she figured it was too late now. She hoped her alt enjoyed having her ass railed, because anthro Pinkie was certainly going to enjoy it regardless.

* * *

Fluttershy and her alt weren't as quick to sex as the others had been. For a good while they just sat together and talked, getting to know each other. Most would consider this a moot point given the circumstances, but Fluttershy, and her human alt, believed them to be one hundred percent mandatory. Even when they finally did get around to taking their clothes off, it was only to give each other a massage.

Granted, said massages got the both of them riled up. Fluttershy felt herself getting stiff as her hands moved over her alt's back and she listened to her moan, but kept it down and finished rubbing her, then turned around for her turn. It had been anthro Fluttershy's fault really for not mentioning how sensitive her wings were. When she cried out, human Fluttershy assumed she'd accidentally hurt her.

It took some explaining to get her to understand that the feeling hadn't been bad, quite the opposite; it had been so intensely good Fluttershy had nearly cum from the touches alone. This made the both of them blush deeply and realize they should probably stop beating around the bush, pun only slightly intended. They took a deep breath, anthro Fluttershy taking the lead and suggesting they sit down next to each other and start slowly.

Anthro Fluttershy moved her human alt's hand to her stiff cock. She blushed even deeper as she gripped it, though was too nervous to move her hand until she felt anthro Fluttershy's fingers gently trailing along the outside of her pussy. They both moaned as their hands moved, human Fluttershy gently stroking her alt with her hand, anthro Fluttershy gently rubbing her alt's pussy.

Things picked up slightly when anthro Fluttershy pushed two fingers inside gently, working them in and out slowly. She could feel how tense her alt was, but could tell from her also picking up the pace of her hand that she wasn't backing out. She pumped her hand faster along Fluttershy's cock, and the two continued to please each other, working their way up.

Soon they'd both cum, human Fluttershy's pussy clenching around the four fingers moving inside of her pussy and drenching her alt's and in fluid. Moments later anthro Fluttershy groaned in pleasure as her cock shot warm seed into the air, which landed both back on her cock and on her alt's hand. Rather than attempt to taste it, human Fluttershy instead continued moving her hand along her alt's cock, coating her shaft in the cum to act as lubricant.

Anthro Fluttershy smiled, both because she had not thought of this, and because it was human Fluttershy's was of saying she was ready for more. Anthro Fluttershy gave her alt as gentle a kiss as possible before moving her over, lifting her up and placing her in her lap, her pussy just above Fluttershy's cock. It would be human Fluttershy who took the next step.

It took her a few moments to psych herself up for it before she slowly lowered herself down, both of them moaning when she felt her alt's cock penetrate her pussy. Her size and the lubrication let it go in easy, no pain and all pleasure for the first few moments. That is, until anthro Fluttershy's cock reached a barrier. It took her a moment to realize what it was. "O-oh my," She said nervously, "Should we stop?"

Human Fluttershy shook her head, "I'm ready for this." Anthro Fluttershy nodded, pulling her alt's hips down a bit rougher than she meant to as she thrust up. Human Fluttershy yelped at the pain of her virgin wall being broken through, anthro Fluttershy feeling more than a little guilty for enjoying the extra tightness around her cock from her alt's clenching up in pain.

They sat still for a few moments so she could get used to it, then when human Fluttershy was ready, she told her alt to start moving again. Anthro Fluttershy nodded, slowly moving her hips to work her cock in and out of human Fluttershy's pussy. The pain had subsided, and though both of them were expecting more to come, human Fluttershy just moaned in pleasure as only bliss was felt from it.

"Y-you can go a little faster." Human Fluttershy moaned, even beginning to move her hips as well. Anthro Fluttershy didn't need to be told twice. She began moving her hips faster as she went from slowly pushing in and out to actually thrusting into her, causing her to bounce on her futa alt's cock. Anthro Fluttershy was more than prepared to stop if her alt asked her to, but was extremely glad when she didn't.

Human Fluttershy held onto her alt's shoulders as she ground her hips down to take her cock. They were still going very slow compared to normal love making, but it was only getting more intense as far as they were concerned. Fluttershy only barely had time to warn her human alt before she came, a rush of hot cum flowing into her and setting off her climax as well.

They panted after that, and as they recovered, the warm, wet, lovely feeling was just enough to push both of them into a more aggressive state. Anthro Fluttershy more so than her human alt, as she was the one who moved first, roughly thrusting back up into her human alt and moving her so her back was on the ground, but human Fluttershy certainly didn't try to stop her. They may have been having sex before, but now they were ready to fuck.

* * *

Rarity was beside herself with her alternate, pun completely intended. They managed to keep up polite conversation for all of five minutes before things turned heated. Human Rarity initiated things, turning the conversation to the topic of her anthro alt's looks, making a few suggestive comments, which Rarity returned equally suggestively, before human Rarity leaned in and kissed anthro Rarity.

Anthro Rarity kissed back heatedly, and the two of them began moaning against each other as they groped and pulled at each other's clothes, eager to see and feel as much of each other as possible. Soon the two of them were both stripped naked and admiring each other. Their bodies were near identical in form, though human Rarity's curves were a bit more pronounced and anthro Rarity was quite visibly a futa.

The two of them licked their lips eagerly as they looked each other over, both wanting to hear the other moan. It was anthro Rarity who would meet this desire first, dropping to her knees and pulling her alt over to her by her hips. She buried her tongue in her pussy, licking inside of her skillfully as her fingers poked and prodded her clit to bring even more pleasure.

Human Rarity moaned, holding onto her anthro alt's head as she felt her tongue probe even deeper, stirring her insides in search of especially sensitive sweet spots. She quickly found and laid into quickly as her fingers continued teasing the hard numb of her clit, sending jolts of pleasure through the human alt. Her moans grew a little louder with each spot found.

Eventually anthro Rarity found the most pleasurable area that her alt had, the sweet spot. She forced her tongue against it hard as she pinched her clit between her fingers, making her human alt cry out loudly as the force of the pleasure pushed her over the edge into her climax. Anthro Rarity held her in place until the last drops of her climax juices had been licked up.

"You taste wonderful darling~" Anthro Rarity purred with a smile as she licked the reaming juices from her lips. Human Rarity smirked, "Why thank you, but I'm quite sure you will taste just as divine~" She said, lowering herself down to her knees as her anthro alt stood, her hardened member level with her alt's face. Human Rarity held onto anthro Rarity's heads as she leaned forward, engulfing her alt's cock.

Anthro Rarity nearly gasped from how much of her cock her human alt was able to take all at once; just one inch shy of her entire length. Rarity sucked hard as she moved her head back, a sight that nearly had Rarity cumming by itself as she watched. She pushed her head back down, this time taking her alt's cock all the way to the base as her tongue swirled around its shaft.

Human Rarity moved one of her hands up, trailing a finger around the outside of her alt's pussy teasingly as she bobbed her head along the length of her cock, intentionally making the sounds of it as loud and lewd as possible. It was not lady like at all, which made them both all the more aroused by it. Anthro Rarity grunted as her alt forced four fingers into her pussy all at once, causing her cock to throb inside of her throat before unloading ropes of thick, warm seed down her throat; all of which she swallowed without much effort.

"W..well.. it seems my alternate has had.. more than a little experience in her time.." Anthro Rarity panted with a grin, "Perhaps even with other futas." Human Rarity shrugged at this comment, "Sunset Shimmer is a futa, and all of us took to helping her relieve stress from the unwanted comments she still gets from the other students. Fluttershy only ever used her hands or mouth, but me and Pinkie got rather.. content with pleasuring her, as well as each other."

Anthro Rarity grinned, "That's not at all proper you know, a lady really should not speak of such things." "Maybe not," Human Rarity admitted, "Perhaps I have earned some sort of punishment by doing so~?" She asked, her voice holding more hope that disappointment at the suggestion. Anthro Rarity grinned wider, "You most certainly have~"

* * *

Applejack had been more than a little skeptical about doing this, and that went for both versions of her. Like Fluttershy, she felt she had to at least talk to her alt before she could bring herself to fuck her. Unlike the others, she didn't get any immediately thrill from it being an alternate version of herself, and found it very odd that all the others got off on it.

Still, they chatted and eventually things turned sexual as they began swapping stories, both eventually even admitting to the fun they'd had with their respective versions of Apple Bloom and Big Mac. Human Applejack jokingly suggested they switch places to have fun with the other's version of their siblings, blushing lightly when she saw the tent that had formed in her shorts from the thought.

Human Applejack chuckled, "I guess we'd better deal with that thing huh?" "It's fine, ya don't have to if ya don't want to." Anthro Applejack insisted. "I know that," Human Applejack said, a smile spreading across her face, "Who said I didn't~?" This was the most Anthro Applejack needed to hear. She pulled her human alt in for a deep, loving kiss as her hand pushed under her shirt to beginning feeling her up; her alt doing exactly the same to her.

The two playfully fondled and felt each other as their tongues battled for dominance. Said battled seemed doomed to end in stalemate, but they never the less kept it going, only stopping as they undressed and coming right back together, now with their breasts pressing together as their lips sealed together. When they finally realized it was a draw, they broke the kiss and came up for air.

"So, how ya wanna do this?" Anthro Applejack asked. After a moment, human Applejack got down onto her fours, "Not exactly the most creative I gotta say, but it'll get the job done alright~" She said, punctuating her sentence with a seductive wiggle of her hips that stiffened her anthro alt's member just a little bit more. Anthro Applejack agreed, and moved forward, getting behind her.

"Ready when you are~" Anthro Applejack said, lining her member up to her human alt's pussy from behind. "I'm ready now," human Applejack replied, "Show me what you got pony girl~" Applejack chuckled at this, thrusting her hips forward to enter her alt's warm slit. She groaned from the tightness that human Applejack's muscled form provided, grunting as she tired to work herself deeper into her.

Human Applejack helped her get deeper by pushing her hips back, groaning in pleasure as she felt her anthro alt's thick futa cock push further into her pussy. Both of them moved their hips faster as they kept going, human Applejack gripping the ground as her anthro alt thrust in harder, forcing herself deeper. She brought her hand down hard on human Applejack's ass as she thrust it, making her yelp in surprise and clench tighter around her cock, making her repeat the motion to bring them both closer to their limit with each strike.

When they did finally cum it was in near perfect unison, their moans indistinguishable from each other as ecstasy flowed through them both equally, lasting slightly longer for human Applejack, who could feel the warm, thick cum from her anthro form settling inside of her pussy even after she pulled out. Human Applejack got up and went to her back, reaching in for something.

"Ya ain't done already are ya?" Anthro Applejack questioned, a little surprised by this. Human Applejack snorted in amusement at this, "Yer jokin' right? I was just getting something to make this a little more fun for the both of us~" She said, taking out a strap-on of only slightly smaller size than Anthro Applejack's member and putting it on. She wasn't done; she'd hardly even started.

* * *

Rainbow Dash and her alt were absolutely loving this. Neither one of them was dressed for more than twenty seconds once the door was closed behind them. They were peacefully kissing for the next ten seconds or so before the fun became a competition of who would be the top and would be the bottom; both versions of Dash aiming to be the one on top.

Their tongues battled fiercely, and they practically rolled over each on the ground. They pulled, squeezed, sucked, and even bit at each other as they went at it roughly. Human Dash turned out to be the one with the advantage because of anthro Rainbow Dash's wings being a conveniently grab-able sensitive point for her to play with at her leisure.

In spite of this, anthro Dash still ended up winning, bending her human alt over and thrusting into her roughly. Human Rainbow Dash grit her teeth as she was roughly entered from behind, but she figured her anthro alt had earned it, and just enjoyed it. Anthro Dash moaned as she thrust forward, pulling her human alt's hips back to slap against hers and help her hilt herself inside quickly. She was much larger than Sunset Shimmer, which was the only actual cock human Dash had ever taken, and its size had her groaning in bliss from the roughness of it.

They inevitably picked up the pace despite already going at it rough to begin with, their moans loud enough to likely be heard in the other rooms by the other pairs. Neither of them cared, far too focused on their own pleasure. By the time they reached their first climax, they couldn't have stopped if a fucking film crew burst into the room to take blackmail photos.

They ended up going back and forth for who was in charge a few times, changing it up whenever they'd both cum. When they were both starting to get tired, and anthro Dash recognized that they were on their last legs, she grinned misceviously, wanting to try something special with her alternate self, something that could normally only be done with other pegasi.

She sat down, pulling human Dash down onto her lap. They both groaned in pleasure as her cock was pushed into her alt form's pussy, and at her instruction human Dash wrapped her arms and legs around her body tightly, holding onto her as she began moving her hips, grinding herself against her anthro alt. While she was doing this, anthro Dash began to move her wings, taking them off of the ground and into the air.

Human Dash moaned even louder, their being in the air letting Dash use gravity to fuck her even harder as she bounced on her cock. Dash enjoyed the feeling as well, as her wings were at their most sensitive during sex, to the point that just moving them sent pleasure through her in waves. Doing this felt better up in the clouds, as anthro Dash had learned with Lightning Dust, but she wasn't about to risk that with someone who didn't have wings.

Probably..

* * *

Twilight was downright amused with the behavior of her alternate self, as it reminded her of, appropriately enough, herself. Herself from the first few times she had indulged in things of a sexual nature at least. It wasn't enough to simply have sex, she had to take the longest possible way to get there, insisting whenever she wanted to try something that it was purely for research purposes.

Twilight would have been laughing were she not so embarrassed to now understand just how silly she must have sounded to her friends. Human Twilight started with just her hand, saying she intended to count how long it took her anthro form to react the 'conclusion', then compared it to how quickly it took with her mouth, with pleasure from toys, etc, etc. Twilight remembered doing this exact thing before, and she could remembered the laughter Rainbow Dash and even some of the others on occasion had been holding back at the time.

Finally, anthro Twilight had had enough of the nonsense. She pushed her human alt onto her back and held her down as she lined her member up to her slit, which had been wet with arousal since the first 'test' and seemed to be as desperate to get the point as anthro Twilight's cock was. "W-what are we testing for now?" Human Twilight questioned. "Absolutely nothing~" anthro Twilight purred before thrusting into her hard.

Human Twilight was evidentially not a virgin. Whether she'd been broken in by Sunset Shimmer or one of her other friends with a toy, Twilight didn't know, nor did she much care at the moment. She thrust in rougher as her alt moaned louder, pushing her legs back until they were nearly behind her head as she fucked her. The only thing anthro Twilight intended to test was how much cum her alt could take before blacking out, and how much she could take afterwards before she was completely filled to breaking point. Suddenly Pinkie and Rainbow Dash's aggressiveness with her during their first few get-togethers made so much sense to her.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! Notice how I attempted to have a different feel for all six of the different characters, Pinkie being eager to try as much as possible, Rainbow Dash battling for supremacy, etc.**

 **Yay me I got through an entire MLP smut story without using the whole 'stroking or sucking on unicorn/alicorn horns causes sexual pleasure' thing. And it was fucking difficult not to because, overused and generally stupid as it seems, I kinda really like the idea. Especially because the original very first unicorns were made with the idea of the horn literally just being a penis. No, fucking seriously, the creatures were supposed to be symbols of masculinity back in the day, just like how high heels were originally made only for men. Ain't history fascinating?**

 **Anyway, which chapter of this did you like the most? Was there a character or chapter idea you wanted me to do that I either didn't do, or didn't do very well? What other futa ideas would you like to see in the future? What other MLP ideas would you like to see in the future? Let me know in the reviews.**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
